Beloved
by Princess Destiny
Summary: It's several months since Sarah let the Labyrinth and Jareth has been haunting her in the form of an owl. When a blizzard hits the city, he follows her into a lift which breaks down and the two discover when they touch, Jareth turns back into a man!
1. Chapter 1

**Note From Author:** As much as it pains me to cull the writing that I slaved so many hours over, FFnet is cracking down on adult content and purging anyone who has violated the TOS or had a complaint levelled at them, or even has the wrong rating. Someone was removed for having a swear word. Already, several Authors I know have had their stories removed without warning and you'll probably seeing stories in your Favourites vanishing. So, despite the original rating I have given it in the details below, you will _not_ be seeing any of the adult content in the Fanfic below. It will only have as much is allowed by the site, then you will see a note to go to my site to see the full version. Unfortunately, this will mean whole sections of the Fanfics will be missing, and descriptions changed, and it's going to confuse a lot of my readers as to what is going on. There might even be only half of a Chapter before telling you to go to the Site, so you might just want to go there right off the bat and read the full version. Reviews are still very much appreciated for the Fanfics, either on my Site or FFnet. So, you can find my Fanfiction completely **uncut** on my personal site **Destiny's Gateway**. FFnet really went downhill the day they removed our all the adult Fanfics up here, and they destroyed a part of an Author's creativity when they want us to make no mention of something that's so much a part of every day life. Sex. As the largest Fanfiction site on the net, where else would we get the majority of our readers from, if not on here? I really want to keep all the lovely reviews from the readers who have loved my writing up here on the site and also let you know that the Fanfic exists, so I'm keeping most of it up here, but you won't be seeing above the allowed T rating.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

(To FFnet Admin - I am changing all the Chapters of this Fanfic to take out the adult content, but it might take me a day or so. _Please_ do not delete the story before I am done! This message in brackets will vanish when it is complete.)

* * *

**Title: **Beloved**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com **  
Facebook: Link In Profile  
The Jareth And Sarah Archives: **Link In Profile**  
Rating: **NC 17+** (T rated here on FFnet)  
Couple: **Jareth And Sarah**  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge #188 and 266 combined' : Response Fanfic.** The owl form of Jareth has been following Sarah for months now, since she said the words. When she gets annoyed enough to throw a rock at him and then flees into an lift, she doesn't expect him to fly in after her. She also didn't expect for that same lift to become broken down from the blizzard gripping the city, or to discover that when the two of them touched, the Goblin King turns back into a man!**  
Chapters: **1/3**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2012**  
Size: **35 KB

**One Hour Challenges:** #188 - Scene - The Blanket Scenario: Your Couple is trapped overnight somewhere in the middle of a blizzard. It's so cold that falling asleep uncovered will undoubtedly cause hypothermia and they only have one blanket.

#266 - Scene- Your 'Couple' is stuck in an elevator together.

**One Hour Challenges:** If you would like to know about these, please check out my website Destiny's Gateway. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:** Hello everyone! This is my Week Seven challenge response Fanfic. If you're interested in joining in, come on over to my Facebook group. It's been _years_ since I wrote anything for Jareth and Sarah and I needed to take a break from Hellsing and Sailor Moon. :) I always found this couple pretty fascinating and the Goblin King is one sexy guy. This started out as a Oneshot, but is now up to three Chapters and I do hope to have it finished tonight. I'll try and post it every three days.

**The Naughty Games Series:**If you are also a fan of my Sailor Moon Fanfiction, I have started posting this Series, which is so hardcore, I can't put it up here on . It is available _only_ on my website ** Destiny's Gateway**. Come on over and check it out, but only if you're overage and you're not easily offended. It contains aggressive sexual scenes, bondage, spanking, oral and a lot of other things. It's not called _Naughty_ for nothing! Check out the first Fanfic **Night Games**.

**Category Info:** This Fanfic is rated **Soft Smut**: It has sex in it, but won't be dark or have blood-play and is pretty straightforward. Both characters totally willing to be intimate and there are soft emotions. Basically this is Fluff with sex in it. Could also contain some light masturbation, fingering or swearing, nudity and UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) and could be explicit.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**BELOVED**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a week before Christmas and the weather outside was cold and dreadful. Sarah glanced out into the night and bit her lip, mind going automatically to the one who had been haunting her dreams for months. Not only her dreams actually... Jareth was on her thoughts so often, it had become very apparent that she had feelings for him! She groaned in disbelief, wondering how the hell it had come to this. It had all seemed so simple to go through the Labyrinth and verbally spar with the Goblin King, to use her wits and courage to rescue her little Brother. Once the brunette returned to her own world and the excitement of her adventure had slowly faded away, she had become aware of her shadow. He kept close to her everywhere, his ghostly white form following.

"I wonder if he's cold.ﾔ The girl whispered under her breath, eyes anxious as she searched the tree outside of her window, but he didn't seem to be there. Jareth sometimes vanished for a day or so and she always wondered if he had somehow found a way to turn back into a man, but then he came back. Whenever this happened, Sarah realized that she was utterly lost, because she _knew_ that she had been worried about him. The temperature outside was freezing and he was a bird now.

Sarah wandered about her room, caressing things that reminded her of the man that she was steadily falling under the spell of. Sir Lancelot and the music box that somehow played the tune that the Goblin King had sung to her in the ballroom. Months of having his shadowy company day and night and of thinking of their time in the Labyrinth had brought the realization that she not only was falling for Jareth, but she was feeling some distinctively _ disturbing_ emotions of desire for him. It had been months since she first touched herself innocently, thinking about his intense mocking stare and those damn tights of his that had hid nothing of his maleness. Those caresses had soon wandered into dangerous places, such as her breasts and between her legs. She had been rather ashamed of herself and yet also thrilled, the first time she found pleasure from it. The dark-haired girl was sixteen now and old enough to have sex, but fantasizing about her lover being the very man who had taken her Brother hostage, was just shocking.

Yet the emotions persisted and grew!

She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost ten at night and she should be getting dressed for bed. Sarah was visiting her Grandmother in the morning and it was supposed to be really bad weather outside. The snow had been falling thickly on the ground for several days now and she had done her best to keep the Christmas spirit for herself and Toby, despite the consistent nagging. "Honestly, I'm sixteen years old now! When is she going to treat me like an adult?ﾔ The brunette grumbled, tossing her hair over her shoulder and stalking over to the bed to pull her pajamasﾒ out from under the pillow. Even taking a bigger interest in her Brother hadn't received any respect from the bitch queen from hell. Aka, her Stepmother.

* * *

Jareth flew out of the falling snow like a ghost, barely seen in the bright moonlight from above. It was only the fact that he was an owl with excellent eyesight and he had something of a bond with Sarah, that allowed him to find her house in the gloom. He had returned there many, many times since been transformed into the cursed form. As he landed on a slippery frozen branch outside of the girl's window, he was stunned to glance inside with his golden eyes and see the object of his desire getting undressed. If he had been a man, his jaw would have surely dropped and his tights would have been tented out in a very telling manner from pure lust. Good lord, had she no sense of decency? Still...she _was_ on the second story of the house and there were no close neighbours who could look inside. It was also snowing heavily. But the Goblin King felt a rush of fury at the thought of another man gawking at what was his.

His claws moved along the branch carefully and he peered inside, watching sharply as the dark-haired girl pulled the top over her head, revealing her breasts clad in a simple bra. Sarah was usually far more careful, as she had known quite well that he had been following her everywhere. It had seemed logical to trail the human who had stolen his powers, but sometimes Jareth was aware that it bordered on stalking. The brunette generally took care not to disrobe around him, but for some reason that night she had forgotten. Perhaps because the snow was falling so heavily and she had not expected him to be outside the window as usual. Really, where else did he have to go? The only reason his Majesty ever came to Earth was to confront the boy of girl who had foolishly wished away their sibling, so he did not know anyone in that world. This beautiful innocent, sometime arrogant girl, was his one and only link to this Realm and his own.

The dark-haired girl saw movement from the corner of her brown eyes as she saw slipping her top over her head and she paused, arms frozen over her head. Was it _him_? A red flush spread over her cheeks and she paused for a moment more, before continuing undressing. Sarah moved away from the mirror casually and tossed the red top onto her bed, then bent down for her slacks, fingers trembling on the button and zipper. Good lord, was she really giving the Goblin King a striptease? As the black material slid down her slender legs, she turned her backside towards the window to give him a view of that end and then tossed the pants onto the covers also. "I must be nuts.ﾔ She whispered under her breath, heart thundering in her chest.

The golden-eyed owl sitting on a thick branch outside of Sarah William's window stared intently at the sight and he was sure if he had still been in human form, he would have had one hell of an erection! Jareth couldn't take his eyes from the innocent scene, tainted with seduction, as the girl stripped her clothing down to her underwear and she went to the mirror again, turning side to side and examining herself. If he had possessed lips, that would have been his cue to make a mocking quip and perhaps stand a little too close to her as he had in the Labyrinth. The brunette was still young, perhaps sixteen now, but she had the body of a woman and the soul of a wanton. Such innocence in her brown eyes and yet, he had always been able to sense a little darkness in her. It attracted him like no other woman ever had and she was as ruthless as himself.

Sarah's gaze moved down from her face, which she supposed was rather attractive and probably pretty, down over her smooth neck to her large breasts, which had always received a lot of attention from the opposite sex. Clad in the white bra, they looked even larger and she wondered wistfully if Jareth still found her fascinating. He most certainly had in the Labyrinth, standing a little too close, leaning over her, staring at her body and into her eyes with a seductive look that she had been rather too blind and innocent to understand the meaning of a couple of months ago. When the brunette had been risking her life to save her little Brother Toby in the Underground, her only goal had been to beat the arrogant handsome Goblin King and it was only after she had returned and thought about it all, that the girl realized just what those looks had meant. His words at the very end had been rather mysterious and yet pretty clear that he had wanted her to stay.

How long was she intending to stare at herself and torture him with her luscious body? The bird's golden eyes narrowed in anger and thwarted lust, as he looked back and forth over the body that he had wanted to possess so desperately many months ago. If only he hadn't been so arrogant and had focused more on beating Sarah, than keeping the little Brother. If only in the Ballroom, he had seduced her with the single-minded determination he had used in other pursuits, of both the beautiful women of his Realm and power. Jareth ruled supreme over the Underground and all of its lands-at least he used to before being turned into an owl!-and there had never been a serious adversary in many centuries except for this lovely girl. It was for that reason that he had considered that she was his the moment the dark-haired girl had set foot in his world and he had allowed his overwhelming sense of worth control his actions. Yes, he could admit it; the King was indeed too puffed up with self-worth.

What on earth was he doing? The tall girl stared surreptitiously into the mirror to see his white body hopping closer along the branch of the tree and it made her mouth go dry at the thought that he was watching her so closely. Did Jareth still want her? Was that why he had stuck around for the last couple of months, always watching her, day and night? Sarah had seen him outside of not only her window, but following her to school and out shopping. He had been there in the park, watching as she took Toby about in the stroller many times too... She really, _really_ wanted to believe that the gorgeous, powerful King still had feelings for her as she had for him. When the baby Brother had been rescued and her friends had slowly stopped visiting, the brunette had reflected often on her adventure in the Labyrinth and had come to the stunning conclusion that she liked him a lot. More than that. She had a growing desire for him and often recalled his blue-grey eyes in the dead of the night, hands skimming down over her body and her heart fast in her chest. His voice had been so seductive, his songs beautiful, and yes his arrogance and power had drawn her.

Jareth ground his beak together, feathers fluffing out in irritation as she girl stood there lost in thought, her hands resting over the straps of her pure white bra. Was the infuriating, beautiful girl deliberately taunting him? But no, he was certain that Sarah had no idea he was even there, as the night outside the window was dark and there was no way that she would have willingly divested herself of her clothing with himself watching! She sighed deeply, a rather sad look in her brown eyes that made him really wonder what had caused that emotion. He fancied sometimes that she was thinking of himself when her eyes went distant, expression soft and longing. The brunette was still a dreamer and one day that would be her downfall.

He had spent many a cold night outside in the darkness, wondering how he could have revenge. Oh yes, she still belonged to him and he would one day find a way to return to human form and claim her, but the fury still remained. The blonde man had offered this foolish child _everything_ and she had still denied him! Sarah would never be possessed by another, or he would wreck such havoc on that world, as they had never before seen. She owed him for this torturous existence, feeding on small vermin and sleeping in trees. At first, the rage had burned through him and his thoughts had turned to imprisoning the girl in his dungeon or perhaps the Oubliette, but then the King had thought of more pleasant ways for her to atone. Ways that involved her chained to his bedpost, his hours spent pleasurably between her thighs. If he ever found a way to change himself back and retrieve the magic inside of her, she would never again be free. The brunette belonged in his world, not this one, where she was lost and lonely.

Sarah blinked nervously as she saw the owl's feathers fluffing out and she didn't know too much about birds, but it seemed that the Goblin King was very irritated. Angry even! She slowly moved her hands over the straps of the bra, heart thundering in her chest and cheeks heated. Oh god, she was really going to take it off in front of him and her body was so aroused and excited just thinking about it! The dark-haired girl pulled one strap down over her shoulder, then the other, hand going back behind for the clasp. There was another swift movement from the voyeur outside the window and she flinched, then strove at casualness as the clasp came undone and her breasts sprang from the material.

The owl gave an involuntary screech of pure hunger as the material slid down over her smooth white breasts, revealing hard pink nipples. His body was suddenly consumed with the overwhelming need to possess what he considered his and he was enraged that he was unable to go to her, because he was trapped in that cursed form. Jareth crashed into the glass, beating at it wildly for long moments, his mind consumed with the need to get inside to the one he desired and loathed more than any other being in that world and his own. The innocent, wide-eyed girl who was barely a woman and unknowingly incited his ravenous hunger.

Sarah's panicked brown eyes flew to the window and she gave a cry, hands flying over her chest as he threw himself at the window, flapped madly on the glass and trying to come inside, but his wings were getting in the way. She rushed to the window and jerked the curtains closed, sinking down onto the ground and hiding her body from him. Good god, what had she been thinking, taking off her clothes in front of him? It had been his abrupt rush to the window that had snapped the girl out of her lustful state and it was like a cold glass of water had been splashed over her.

Jareth floundered awkwardly in midair, trying not to plummet to his death and finally his claws grasped the branch. Damn that girl! And damn his new body for giving him away and ruining such an opportunity. It was doubtful that the brunette would forget that he was there from now on and would most likely close her curtains at night when she changed. The Goblin King launched off of the tree and winged into the night, his fury leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He _would_ get his magic back and become a man once more and on that day, Sarah would be his!

The dark-haired girl crouched in a ball under the windowsill, her hands over her face. "Oh god, what was I thinking? Of course he hates me for turning him into an owl.ﾔ She moaned, tears in her eyes. Sarah didn't know why he had tried to attack her through the glass and she now felt very ashamed that she had tried to seduce him with her body. It had only been once her breasts had been exposed that Jareth had tried to get into the room. His screech had fairly chilled her and she was now rethinking everything. He may have wanted her in his Labyrinth, but the Goblin King obviously hated her for turning him into an owl. Had he been revolted by her exposing herself? Oh god. It made her lust for him feel like something dirty.

Sarah finished taking off her underwear in a daze and then slipped into her nightdress, cheeks wet with her tears. She was still such a child! Of course, Jareth hated her. How naive it had been of her to taunt him that way and try to seduce. She threw herself into the bed and switched off the light, curling into a ball of misery. "I'm a fool.ﾔ She said slowly, brown eyes closing. And she was in deep trouble if a vengeful Goblin King had been watching her all those months in order to seek revenge. What if his magic wasn't gone, but was only depleted and was slowly coming back after so many months? The brunette had been an utter idiot to fall for the enemy and she now felt a growing fear. But underneath that was a growing excitement and longing. "Jareth...ﾔ She whispered, a hand going to her breast and caressing. It disturbed her that she was feeling so much desire for someone who might very well want her death for beating him at his game, but it wouldn't go away.

The girl rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow, moaning in disbelief at her stupidity. She not only had growing feelings of lust for the powerful King of another world, but she might actually be falling for him!

She tossed and turned for a while and fell into a light restless dose where the girl dreamed of the Ballroom, seeking through the dancers with their faces hiding behind masks. Jareth had led her about the room, giving the brunette glances of him here and then, until finally she turned and there he was with a woman draped over him. He brushed her aside as if she were nothing and came towards Sarah; his blue-grey eyes only see her. "There's such a sad love...ﾔ She whispered, remembering how close their lips had come before she had caught sight of the clock.

Sarah's lashes rose, revealing frustrated brown eyes. She groaned and her hands wound into the covers over her, feeling her body aroused and needy. All from recalling sa near kiss! Had it seared the Goblin King as it had her, their mouth's so close they almost touched? The dark-haired girl's hands let go of the sheet and slid underneath, caressing over the nightgown tight across her breasts. She teased the nipples, sliding teasingly into the gaping neckline over the curve and then continued down over the material. "Jareth.ﾔ She whispered, arching her throat. Excitement and lust was burning through her body, just as she pictures his eyes each time they met. Without the innocence, she had possessed months ago due to her naivety, she now recognized the hunger in the depths of his gaze.

The girl's legs rose, her feet planted up near her backside, thighs pushed wide and taut against the nightdress. She tossed the covers down to her knees and her hands slid between her thighs, pulling the material higher slowly as if it were the Goblin King doing it. Sarah's passionate eyes closed, sinking into the embrace of the dark bedroom and lost in her own mind. Her dreams. Her fingers pulled the gown up to her waist and dropped it, hands going to her underwear and caressing lightly across her aroused flesh. The brunette ran her nail over her folds, feeling the wetness through the panties and then her fingers went to both sides over her hips and she yanked them down, feeling the cold air exposing her. Although the heater was filling the room with warmth, she imagined she could feel the cool kiss of snow from outside and golden eyes watching intently.

Her hands went back to her thighs, one sliding smoothly over the skin of the right one, while the other went between to her wet flesh. She cried out as her fingers brushed her clit and her back arched. Sarah felt the urgency rise, imagining that it was Jareth's hand on her as she finally stroked through her folds back and forth, rubbing over her little bundle of nerves until the tightness in her stomach exploded into ecstasy, her body burning with the pleasure.

Sarah touched herself once more in the dark, breaths panting out and even as she found release once more, she didn't feel sated. The dark-haired girl gave a whimper of frustration and longing and pulled her underwear back over herself, the nightdress down to her knees and the covers over her shoulders. She curled into a ball on her side and wiped her wet fingers into the sheets, tears burning her eyes. "I wish it really had been you touching me.ﾔ She whispered in shame, knowing that it would never happen. That they were enemies and he most likely didn't feel anything for her anymore, but for rage over her betrayal. Right until the end, the King had thought to sway her and if it hadn't been Toy's life on the line, perhaps she would have given in.

The brunette's eyes clenched shut tightly and she fiercely wiped away the tears. Damn him! And damn her body for wanting someone she could never have.

* * *

The next day dawned rather dramatically as expected, with the weather taking a bad turn overnight. A blizzard had hit the city, everything was obscured in white, like a winter wonderland, and yet it was almost dangerously freezing. Sarah had rather reluctantly left the warmth of her home to go and visit her Grandmother and after cakes and tea and an exchange of gifts, she departed and headed back home by bus. Her Grandmother wasn't welcome in her home, because she was the parent of her Mother. As Karen was the new Wife, she had argued quite strongly that the woman was not welcome in her home. And that was why her Granddaughter went to visit a week before Christmas every year for her present. She had it in her bag, held tightly over her shoulder as she bent her head to the window and the blinding snow that was blowing into her brown eyes.

Sarah stepped down from the bus near the Mall, where she was intending to do some last minute shopping before heading home. She was absolutely frozen despite the bus having been heated and she was tempted to go to her favorite cake shop for a hot chocolate. The dark-haired girl brushed some snow from her dark hair, grimacing at the wetness and she wound her scarf tighter about her neck so that she didn't get cold. She hesitated for a moment, glancing up into the dark sky and then resolutely turned towards the inviting warmth of Choco-latte. "I need something to warm me up!ﾔ She moaned under her breath.

Jareth gripped the freezing metal of the light pole just above his quarry and fervently hoped that he didn't freeze to it. He had been tracking Sarah since she left that morning, promising her evil Stepmother that she would be back before the sun went down. The King had followed the brunette with interest as she caught a bus to an unknown destination and he had watched her have tea with an old woman, exchange presents and hugs and then leave again. Either she had been a relative or a close friend of the family, as the brunette had been there for some time before departing. His wings flapped and he rose into the air as the girl turned and started walking fast through the crowds and he wondered why on earth then human's subjected themselves to such freezing temperatures all in the name of shopping for something called Christmas. It was not something that they did in the Underground, but the blonde man had been hearing about the custom for centuries now. The names had changed often from country to country, but the gift-giving and other traditions had changed little.

It was only by chance that the dark-haired girl spotted the Goblin King in the reflection of a window and she turned her head to gape at him in astonishment, wondering why on _earth_ he had followed her all the way into the city on such a freezing day. Surely... "Oh, he doesn't have a home to go to.ﾔ She said guiltily, a frown forming between her brows. Damn it that had been Sarah's fault. When she had said the words and cursed him into the form of an owl, she hadn't really considered what would become of the once mighty lord of the Underground. He trailed her everywhere, but really, where did he have to go? He slept out in the icy cold of her backyard and for someone who had most likely been used to silken sheets and every comfort such a powerful man would be accustomed to, that had to be pure hell.

A sadness filled her eyes as she gazed at him, heart clenched. Why would he want her now? Although the lust and longing inside of Sarah had only grown over the months, the King her silent companion, but he could only hate her for turning him into a bird and cursing him to that existence. He had been a powerful King and was now in the body of an owl. Vengeance had to be the only emotion he had left for her, despite the attraction that had burned between them in his Labyrinth, the desire she had seen in his blue-grey eyes in the Ballroom. And yet sometimes, she fancied that she _did _see lust still there as he looked at her through the window or from the branch of a tree as she was on her way to school.

Sarah looked through the snow swirling about them into his golden eyes and saw a fury there. Her fists clenched at her sides and she wanted to look away, but was unable. "Jareth.ﾔ She said under her breath.

She was looking right at him! Jareth stared back at her with hard golden eyes, rather furious at the blow fate had dealt him. Was he doomed to follow this girl for the rest of her life, hoping for a clue of how to regain his lost powers? They were all inside of Sarah and he had really no clue about how to retrieve them. The blonde man wanted his magic back, to return to the Underground and from there he would plan his revenge. The girl would not be in her world for long once he was his self again. She owed him for four months of absolute hell! The path of his vengeance was rather uncertain though, but the plans to at first imprison her had changed into something far more pleasant. More himself at least. The brunette had to be aware of the attraction that had simmered between them in his Labyrinth, but perhaps she had convinced herself that it had all been a dream. But he would teach her different-when she was under him, screaming out his name in ecstasy.

Sarah felt a blush spreading slowly over her cheeks as she and the owl stared at each other. His gaze was _very _unlike a normal bird's and she could see a scorching emotion there that she couldn't quite define, but knew it made her heart beat fast in her chest and excitement spread through her body. She wasn't so young that she didn't recognize lust in Jareth's eyes occasionally, but there was also a rage there and a sense of danger. If this man ever got his powers back and took human form, she knew that he would be seeking vengeance. One so arrogant and powerful would never let such a crippling defeat pass. She knew it well, but something inside of the brunette hoped that the King would take a more...personal revenge. Something involving his lips and perhaps other parts of his body. She sighed and broke his mesmerizing stare finally, looking away.

The owl sat there on the pole with a rather considering look in his eyes. He couldn't be absolutely certain, because the snow was swirling about them thickly, but for a few moments, Jareth thought that he had seen an answering lust in the brunette's eyes. Was it possible that his feelings were returned after all? He had thought that Sarah was the most naive girl in the world that she had somehow overlooked the attraction between them. Or perhaps she had been too young to understand it? Whatever was happening between them, it would not get in the way of his revenge. The blonde man was not above using her beautiful body and then discarding her. Perhaps giving her to one of his depraved subjects after fucking her and getting the tempting mortal out of his system. However, no, he could not quite bear the thought of another man touching what he considered to be his.

The brunette rushed along the path, weaving about people and desperately trying to ignore the bird hoping after her from branch to branch. She could not only see him following her down several blocks to her cake store, but she could somehow _sense_ Jareth. But this was nothing new. It might have been because she had beaten him at his game and visited the Underground and perhaps being in that magical world had left some mark on her, or it could simply be the almost tangible sense of desire between them. Even as a bird and a human girl, she was extremely aware of the reluctant emotions between them. If only Sarah wasn't so uncertain of his motives, she might have been tempted to give into those feelings for him. The blonde man would most certainly seek vengeance for what she had done and she knew exactly how ruthless he could be when he wanted something his way.

Sarah could also not help but remember the night before, when she had given him a striptease and he had tried to get in the window. He had been angry and scared her a little and if there was one thing this girl didn't lack, it as courage! The desire in her was chaining her life a slave to this man in the bird's body and suddenly it was too much and she wanted it gone. Wanted to be alone in her misery and uncertainty and aware from the accusation and fury in his eyes.

She swiftly looked about her and walked over to the tree, bending down to gather up some rocks. "Go away, Jareth!ﾔ She shouted at him, eyes flashing with anger and sadness. The brunette pulled back her arm and let the rocks fly at him, not trying to wound him, but hoping to make him leave her alone. The moment a rock clipped a wing, she knew she was in deep trouble. The owl's screech of rage made her flinch and he swooped in close, golden eyes dangerous. Sarah gasped in horror, a hand flying to her mouth and she wondered where her usual levelheadedness had gone. Look what he was doing to her! She could only stare at him aghast for a long moment and then she turned and ran towards the building that had the Choco-Latte Cafe.

Jareth gave another screech of anger as he saw the brunette bolt into a building, the doors swishing open before her. She had actually thrown rocks at him! He had absolutely no idea what had prompted her uncharacteristic behavior, but it would not go unpunished! She had boldly attacked him and now was trying to lose him. He would not stand for it. Without thinking clearly about the consequences, the owl flew in after her, barely clearing the doors as they closed. The brunette heard him and her head whipped about, brown eyes shocked that he had actually followed her into the building. He saw her legs moving fast towards the lift and she pressed the button for it.

"Damn, damn!ﾔ The girl moaned under her breath, eyes wild as the owl swooped at her again, his golden eyes full of fury. "Go away!ﾔ She shouted, holding her arms over her head. He answered shrilly and she pressed the lift buttons more urgently, having no wish to be scratched by those rather wicked claws. God, what had come over her to throw rocks at Jareth? Was she crazy?

Go away? The owl glared at her as the lift doors finally opened and the girl fled inside. He immediately followed, crashing inside as the doors slid closed and his small body impacting with hers. Sarah shrieked and there was a flash of light as she fell into the wall, his wings flapping about madly on her face and chest. The Goblin King's body began to shimmer and he was flabbergasted to feel his limbs changing, feathers turning into skin and clothing. His body weight became too heavy for the brunette and she was dragged to the ground under him, a scream of shock on her lips.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Request for you to post your Fanfiction at my Site:** If you have a Jareth and Sarah Fanfic, please come on over to my website **Destiny's Gateway** and check it out. We're the Official Archives for that pairing and have a lot of lovely Fanfiction for you to read. We'd be delighted if you'd post your own stories there! The link is in my Profile.

**Comments:**The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

******Title: ****Beloved***********Soft Smut*******  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Facebook: ****Link In Profile********  
The Official Jareth And Sarah Archives: **Link In Profile******  
Rating: **NC 17+******  
Couple: **Jareth And Sarah******  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge #********188 and 266 combined****' : Response Fanfic. **The owl form of Jareth has been following Sarah for months now, since she said the words. When Sarah gets annoyed enough to throw a rock at him and then flees into her apartment's elevator, she didn't expect him to fly in after her. She also didn't expect for that same elevator to become broken down from the blizzard gripping the city, or to discover that when the two of them touched, Jareth turns back into a man! **  
Chapters: **2/4******  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2012**  
****Size: **113 KB

**One Hour Challenges:**If you would like to know about these, please check out my website Destiny's Gateway. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:** Hello everyone! Here you go guys and sorry for the delay in getting this out. There are now four Chapters and I have the next one already done, so it'll be out shortly. Jareth and Sarah are pretty darn hot in this, though it's only rated a soft smut, so there will be sex, but nothing overly graphic. Who can resist a hot, sexy Goblin King? Sarah sure can't! LOL

**The Naughty Games Series:**If you are also a fan of my Sailor Moon Fanfiction, I have started posting this Series, which is so hardcore, I can't put it up here on . It is available _only_ on my website **Destiny's Gateway**. Come on over and check it out, but only if you're overage and you're not easily offended. It contains aggressive sexual scenes, bondage, spanking, oral and a lot of other things. It's not called _Naughty_ for nothing! Check out the first two Fanfics **Night Games** and **Day Games. **I have just started posting the Sequel **Apartment Games**. Link in Profile.

**Category Info:** This Fanfic is rated **Soft Smut**: It has sex in it, but won't be dark or have blood-play and is pretty straightforward. Both characters totally willing to be intimate and there are soft emotions. Basically this is Fluff with sex in it. Could also contain some light masturbation, fingering or swearing, nudity and UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) and could be explicit.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**BELOVED**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Sarah's brown eyes were huge with shock as the very human Goblin King lay sprawled over her and all she could do was lay there under him, heart thundering and her mind filled with panic, bewilderment and a strange excitement. Whatever had suddenly changed him back into human was of little consequence and what she was concerned with right then was the fact that his muscled arms were about her waist and his head buried in her breasts. Jareth didn't move for a long moment and she felt his hot breath going through her sweater. "Jareth?" She squeaked at him in disbelief, feeling an instant shocking surge of arousal. His touch was like a drug to her, both wanted and feared.

"Sarah." He drawled out, utterly delighted to find her soft bosom under his mouth. The Goblin King had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on and how he had changed back into a man from a bird, but his unthinking need to punish the one who had dared to throw rocks at his royal person, had led to a rather _interesting_ situation. The brunette was as stunned as himself and was pinned half under his heavier form. Jareth's mouth rubbed deliberately over her breast before rising and he gazed directly into Sarah's startled eyes. "Well now, isn't this interesting?" He murmured wickedly, feeling his tights becoming uncomfortable. He wished he had landed between her thighs, but only her upper body was under his, her form sprawled to the side.

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. The dark-haired girl was at a loss for words, not for the first time in the presence of this arrogant man who so enthralled her. Their eyes were locked and she was flushing from the remembrance of his mouth brushing across her breast. Sarah was pretty damned sure that it had been deliberate and she really didn't know what to think of such a blatant move on her. When she had imagined the Goblin King regaining his human form, she had _not_ expected to be crushed under his body helplessly. But oh god, it felt so good! She was struggling so hard to keep the desire from her eyes, the burning lust from her body. "G-get off!" She hissed at him, eyes flashing with annoyance as he didn't move.

"And why would I do that?" Jareth whispered, face moving closer slightly. He felt the dark-haired girl trembling under his body, her soft breasts pressed to his chest. Sarah's brown eyes were filled with an innocent desire and they had never been that close before, the scent of her driving him mad. He wanted to kiss her deeply till her head reeled, rip her clothes from her body and possess her utterly, to have his former foe surrender utterly to the desire between them.

Sarah knew she was in big trouble as she struggled under the blonde man and he pressed in even closer, eyes heated and intent. Her mind went absolutely blank as their mouths came closer and their breath mingled. "Because-" She muttered, desperately trying to think past the haze of attraction between them. This was bad! Oh god, she _wanted_ his mouth on hers, to have his hands moving over her body. But Jareth was a very dangerous man and she would be fool to completely give in to what he offered. After so long, she was finally under him, but the expected fury wasn't in his gaze and she was bewildered by the clear lust there. Surely he was toying with her and this was his vengeance? Well she wouldn't let him treat her that way!

"Because?" The Goblin King repeated softly, a predatory light in his eyes as her breath caught and the brunette seemed unable to even form a coherent thought. He couldn't help feeling pleased over that fact, lips closing in on hers. A few moments more and she would be his. Sarah was completely under his spell and he couldn't wait to devour her! He felt small hands going to his back in some surprise, as if the girl couldn't help herself. The blonde man saw a rather agonized expression cross her face and then was gone, as were her hands. What on earth was going on here? His brows drew together in a frown.

She bit her lip as his face came closer, studying hers intently. Sarah looked to the side hastily, cursing her hands for touching him without her realizing! Jareth must be wondering what the hell was up with her, caressing him and jerking back, staring at him with desire and then looking away. She was confused herself. "It doesn't matter." She said in a low tone, eyes cool as they glanced back at him.

What game was Sarah playing? He had the distinct feeling that he was missing something vital and it was just beyond his grasp. "Don't defy me, Sarah." He warned her coldly and felt her shiver. The brunette's gaze became rather desperate and she shoved at his chest, trying to push him off of her.

Sarah barely bit back her lustful moan at his words, which she had often remembered in her dreams as he touched her. Jareth's very arrogance was sexy as hell and she pushed him harder, brown eyes panicking. All she could feel was his muscled heavy body over hers and she hoped to hell he couldn't feel how hard her nipples were under her sweater!

Jareth saw Sarah's eyes clearing and admired her willpower as the girl glared at him defiantly. Even pinned under his body, she continued to defy him and his cock was hard from the lust. Her boldness had always aroused him and he bit back a groan as she wriggled under his form, pushing at his shoulders. He shifted his form so that his arms were on either side of her head, his chest pressed to her ample breasts. The two were sprawled halfway into the lift, her bag's contents spilling onto the floor. The blonde man smirked at her wide-eyed stare and his blue-grey eyes moved down slowly over her face down to her chest, gloved fingers winding a strand of her long dark hair about his finger. "Fortune appears to be smiling in my favour at last." He murmured rather maliciously, sensing her rising panic. There was a distinct sense of attraction between the two of them that made his mouth water.

Oh god, she could see the desire in his gaze and it made her want to melt under the blonde man utterly. Sarah bit back a groan of shock at the excitement pooling in the base of her stomach, due entirely to the fact that her body was pinned under the Goblin King's and he was regarding her with the usual mockery, but she saw the heated in his eyes. "Jareth, please get off of me." She told him firmly, squirming under the man. She saw a flare in his gaze that made her breathless and his hand went to her chin, tilting it up to the light from above and studying her expression with amusement.

"It is rather comfortable here, so I believe I will stay for the moment." He said silkily, gloved fingers sliding over her skin. Sarah's expressive eyes became even wider and he licked his lips at the startled desire he could see in the brown depths. Oh yes, she was feeling the sexual tension between them alright and it felt absolutely exquisite. Would she give in or fight him? Either way would be fine and he looked forward to the battle of wills. The brunette would not merely submit, no matter what she was feeling. Jareth knew her well enough to know that.

As the blonde man's fingers began wandering downwards over her throat and dangerously close to her breasts, she gave him an incredulous look and suddenly shoved him. He wasn't expecting her movement and rolled off of her, Sarah leaping to her feet and rushing for the door. She stopped dead as there was a flash of magic and white feathers flew about. She looked down and her jaw dropped as the man was transformed back into a bird. He stood there on the bottom of the lift for a moment, then his wings spread and he flew at her. She shrieked and hit the open button on the doors frantically, her other hand covering her head protectively and was stunned when the power suddenly died.

Jareth wasn't the ruler of the entire Underground for nothing. He was pretty damned brilliant, if he didn't say so himself and it had taken mere moments to figure out why he had changed back into a bird. It had been Sarah's touch that had transformed him! The moment the owl's body had touched the brunette's, he had changed back into his human form. It had to be because she possessed his powers. He flew at her, trying to grasp the girl on the arm with his claws, but she shrieked and ducked away. The power in the lift died seconds later and he was rather malicious at the thought that she was now trapped with him due to the weather and perhaps even a healthy dose of fate.

"No! This isn't fair!" Sarah cried out in frustration, turning her back to the doors and squinting up at the panel. None of the buttons were lit up and she kept the Goblin King away with one waving arm, whilst she pressed at the emergency button. Nothing happened and she gaped. "What?" She demanded, turning her glare from it to the owl. "Will you stop it, Jareth?" The brunette demanded, ducking again as his wide wings brushed her face and he determinedly tried to get his claws into her arm.

No, he bloody would not! The owl glared back from his golden eyes and easily ducked her flailing arm, grabbing a hold of the other one. As their bodies touched, the magic blazed brightly and he transformed back. Sarah gasped and jerked back from him, shaking his fingers from her arm and knocking him onto his ass. The infuriated Goblin King snarled at her as feathers flew again and he grabbed her ankle above the boot tightly in cruel fingers. "Will you cease your panicking, woman?" He roared at her. Sarah fell still, her eyes huge in her face and he tried to calm himself enough to explain what was happening.

The girl was tempted to shake his hard hold from her leg, but she was a little shocked that he had shouted at her so furiously. In all the hours she had been stuck in his world, Jareth had _never_ raised his voice. Oh yes, he could be cruel and cold, but the rage in his blue-grey eyes had been quite uncharacteristic and had made her head reel. Sarah felt her hand grabbed and she was tugged down onto the floor, legs collapsing out from under her. "What on earth?" She whispered, staring at him in bewilderment. All this changing back and forth from man to owl was making her dizzy and she realized that he appeared to change only when they touched. When would explain why the owl had kept flying at her. The brunette blushed at her foolishness that she hadn't even figure that one out!

"Do not move, Sarah." Jareth gave her a rather baleful look and then took a deep breath and glanced up at the lift panel. "We appear to be trapped." He drawled out, fingers gentling about her ankle when the girl didn't attempt to draw away again. She had figured out what was happening and he could be grateful for that much. It had made him furious to have her panic so thoroughly within his grasp, but the Goblin King had realized that she was reacting that way because of the lust between them. They had not touched at all since he had become an owl and once he had transformed back into a man, it had been more than apparent that there was a fiery attraction between them that had only grown in the months since Sarah's visit to his world.

Sarah nodded slowly, brown eyes wary as she regarded her companion. Being trapped in a broken down lift with the object of her lust was _not_ a good thing. Because no matter what her feelings were, she was not certain of his and the Goblin King was not going to take his defeat laying down. He hadn't even hesitated to make a move on her when she was under him and it made the brunette very apprehensive, yet excited. He was gorgeous and powerful and perhaps those were the qualities that attracted her to him. She certainly had never felt the same way for the boys at her school... "What do we do?" She asked him softly, feeling weird that she was deferring to one who was considered the enemy.

He was rather surprised that Sarah had turned to him and had not tried to find a way out of their metal prison herself. It made him stare at her intently, blue-grey eyes thoughtful. "How unlike the courageous girl who traversed my Labyrinth." He retorted mockingly. Jareth was pleased when her chin went up and the brown eyes so close to his became firm, the uncertainty vanishing. But as she drew to her feet, she found his fingers still wrapped firmly about her ankle. "I have no desire to change back into a bird." He told her dryly. Until he had been defeated, the Goblin King had been rather fond of that form, but not anymore.

"Right." She said awkwardly, a hand going to her damp dark hair and brushing it back from her eyes. She shuffled to the side slightly, trying desperately to ignore the firm hold her nemesis had about her ankle and how warm his skin felt through her slacks, and she looked at the panel. It was completely dark, the emergency button was not working and as she opened the small metal door and took out the phone, Sarah found that it was also not working. She was trapped with the Goblin King! A man whose presence was rather overwhelming. The girl looked about her, checking all the walls and even the small trapdoor in the ceiling which would certainly be no good in the cold, as the cables would be freezing and too slippery to climb, and then she slumped down to the floor dejectedly.

Jareth met her desponded look and he smiled slightly. "Have you given up already?" He asked slyly, blue-grey eyes narrowing as she threw him a slight glare.

"You're welcome to find a way out, your Majesty." Sarah said tartly, crossing her arms. She jerked her ankle away a little and was unsurprised when it was yanked back. She sighed and stared up at the roof, wondering how the hell she had ended up in this situation. Oh right, she had thrown a rock at the bird! Karen had called her reckless and thoughtless at times and the dark-haired girl was starting to believe it was entirely true. But perhaps it was that boldness that had let her make friends in the Underground and make her way through dangers untold to defeat the Goblin King. Now what? "Alright, Jareth, explain why you're changing into a man and back to an owl when we aren't touching." She asked him, trying to break the strange tension that was rising between them. She was very much afraid that it was sexual and the glance he gave her from under his lashes seemed to confirm that. It fairly scorched her and she found herself blushing.

The blonde man grinned mockingly, his fingers caressing her ankle through the slacks. Sarah grimaced at him, but didn't pull back, and he was delighted to see her cheeks going red. The attraction between them was undeniable and he couldn't wait to have the rest of her body under his hands. But he would have to tread carefully and seduce the girl. At that moment, Jareth cared less about revenge for her betrayal in his Labyrinth and more about the hunger and excitement burning between them. One look into her wide brown eyes showed plainly that he had betrayed his emotions and the brunette was aware of the tension between them. "Where to begin?" He said silkily, eyes teasing.

The brunette swallowed hard as she saw his eyes slide down over her body in a bold way that made her panties wet, her flesh becoming aroused. Oh god, she was in so much trouble! If the Goblin King had any idea of how badly she dreamed of his touch, he would be utterly ruthless! And the problem was that Sarah was starting to see their being trapped in the lift together as less of a hardship and more of an opportunity. Would it be utterly foolish to tell him how much she wanted his hard body over hers, his hand between her legs where she touched herself in the night and gasped his name?

Jareth's gaze became intent as he saw her eyes sliding down over his body, desire in the brown depths. Well, well, this was rather interesting. Perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult to seduce Sarah after all? If he wasn't too much mistaken, she wanted him as badly as he did her. "Sarah." He whispered, moving closer to the girl and his gloved hand going to her cheek. Her eyes widened in shock and his face moved in close till their lips were almost touching. She never moved away and the hunger grew almost uncontrollable inside himself, fingers stroking over her soft skin.

Sarah was frozen for a long moments, their mouth's so close that they could have kissed. His breath mingled with hers and she leant into his caress without realizing, lashes lowering slightly. An amused chuckle came from the Goblin King and her eyes went wide and horrified as they met his knowing one's. The brunette jerked away, her mind reeling. Oh lord, he knew! And she was in deep trouble. She pulled away from the blonde and leant into the wall, face red with humiliation.

He very much enjoyed toying with someone so innocent. The Goblin King laughed softly again, blue-grey eyes burning into her averted face with lust. Sarah was his and she had nowhere to run this time. There was no bubble to escape from and no friends to aid her. Jareth was going to savoir every moment of her downfall and he couldn't wait to have her beneath him, screaming out his name in pleasure. "Sarah, there is no escape this time." He murmured mockingly, eyes intent as her expression became wary.

Her mouth dropped and she shuffled away a little more, heart starting to beat hard in her chest. This wasn't good and Jareth was no fool. "We'll see." Sarah responded coolly, chin raised proudly. She saw a flash of admiration in his eyes before it vanished and was replaced with mockery and amusement. The Goblin King thought that he had already won, but he would find that she wouldn't give into him that easily! No matter how attracted she was to him, there was no way in hell she was getting intimate in a lift.

Jareth rose up onto his knees, hand still tight about her ankle and he moved in closer across the cold floor till he had her backed into the wall, eyes wide and startled. His hand went to her left side above her shoulder, effectively blocking the girl in. "Indeed we shall." He murmured in amusement, entertained by her defiance. Sarah was a worthy opponent, but she would find that when he was not constrained by the rules of his Labyrinth, she would be no match for him. But she was welcome to try and he would enjoy possessing such a magnificent, passionate girl. She was no longer a child now that she was sixteen, not that her age had ever been a barrier. Females in his world were married and intimate with males far younger. She was his and he would make certain that she knew it before the day had ended.

Sarah swallowed hard and glanced away from his penetrating stare. "Please, Jareth, give me some space to think. You're crowding me." She whispered to him, blushing as she thought about just _what_ she needed space to think over! But he didn't need to know that she wasn't thinking of a way out, and was actually considering sleeping with him!

The Goblin King studied her closely for a moment and divined that Sarah was indeed not trying to escape him. That all of her energy was focused on escaping was rather unflattering, considering what a handsome man he was. Many women had told him so. He sighed in disappointment and moved back from the girl, settling down close by with his hand still about her ankle. It was room enough to breath for the girl and he saw her slump in relief. A slow smile spread across his face. "Don't think too hard, Sarah." He chuckled softly, amused when she glared at him.

"Don't be a jerk, Jareth! This isn't my idea of a good time, being stuck in a freezing cold lift with you, in the middle of a blizzard." She said angrily, a frown between her brows. She had an uneasy feeling that the man knew _exactly _what was going through her mind. That Jareth was already trying to seduce her, was rather disconcerting. Sex might not be much to the Goblin King, but it was to her. And yes, she had thought about him being her first lover, but the reality was rather overwhelming. The dark-haired girl also had to think about what would happen once the elevator began to work again. If she had given into the lust between the two of them, Jareth would turn back into a man permanently and then leave her. Maybe for good. Could she stand for that to happen?

Jareth watched her intently, a hand going to his chin in a thoughtful manner. Her brown eyes kept moving over his body in a longing way, yet there was a tinge of sadness in the gaze. "What is bothering you?" He asked her curiously. Sarah gasped and a hand went to her throat in a nervous manner.

"You've probably slept with a lot of women, right?" Sarah ventured boldly, eyes reluctantly meeting his. One of Jareth's elegant brows rose in a mocking manner and she groaned and looked back at the floor, eyes sliding towards hand hand about her ankle, the fingers idly caressing over her stoking. Oh god, had she really just brought up sex with him, as if it was already decided that they would do so? The blonde looked rather delighted and it made her blush in embarrassment.

The Goblin King laughed aloud, a rich chuckle that made the girl shiver. Well well, so Sarah wasn't as dense about what was happening between them after all and she had surprised him very much by mentioning sex. It betrayed that the girl was thinking about them being intimate and pleased him a lot. She was responding to him on a very instinctual level and he knew that meant a passionate lover was lurking under the surface of her cool facade. "You make it sound as if I have had hundreds of lovers." He remarked slyly. Actually, he had been around for centuries, so it was entirely possible. He had his pick of the beautiful women in the land, after all.

"No, it's not that." The brunette said in embarrassment, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Is there a particular reason you are bringing up my bed companions?" Jareth asked her innocently, eyes gleaming into her own.

Sarah swallowed and went redder. Oh god, why had she asked that about him? Was she crazy? The King didn't seem to mind and even appeared rather pleased by her question, but _she_ was pretty horrified! "Never mind." She went on hastily, looking about the lift for a distraction. It was getting even colder, but the hand on her leg was very warm. If they became intimate, as they both wanted, Sarah was certain that she would be hot _very _soon. But until then, something else had to be found. "We really need a blanket or something."

"Oh?" The blonde man smirked at her, lips curving in a wicked manner that hid nothing of his lustful thoughts for her. "I can think of a far more _pleasurable_ way to keep warm." He said mischievously.

Sarah gawked at him for a moment, then desperately cast her eyes about the small enclosed space. Of lord, could he be more obvious? Jareth wanted to get into her panties as bad as she wanted him to, but the uncertainty of her situation was holding her back. Perhaps he would have to make the first move, as she appeared to be painfully awkward. It was humiliating, but true. Despite her panties still being damp from just the thought of him putting his hands on her body and kissing her hungrily, the girl was shy and would probably always be that way! "This is stupid!" She whispered to herself in frustration.

Jareth hid a grin, his hearing very acute as he wasn't a human man. He could tell very clearly that his companion was waiting for something and was becoming more irritated by the moment. Could it be that she was waiting for him to make a move? His head tilted to the side in a considering manner, blue-grey eyes sliding over her throat to her breasts, straining against her coat. He couldn't wait to see them, as he had not the other night when Sarah was getting undressed in her room. The window had been partly fogged over from the cold and she had covered up quickly when he had thrown himself at the window. But he did remember the large white mounds with their straining nipples...

The girl gasped under her breath as she saw a heated stare aimed her way and Jareth's eyes practically seared through her, as if he could see right through her clothing to her breasts. The hunger in his gaze made her positively breathless and she froze as he made a slight move towards her, then halted with a curse on his lips. She frowned. "Jareth?" Sarah questioned uncertainly.

"Sarah," He said firmly, eyes hard and intend all of a sudden. "How long do you intend to make me wait?"

"I uh-" Sarah stammered, brown eyes going wide at his bold words. She cried out as his hand jerked on her ankle and she went sliding across the floor towards him, flat on her back. The Goblin King pulled her leg past his hip till she was laying right in front of him, his knees between her thighs and then he bent over her body as she lay there. Her hands flew up as Jareth's face came close, her breasts brushing his chest and breath mingling.

"I have been quite patient, as you are well aware, Darling." Jareth said silkily, his lips barely brushing hers. His tongue slipped out between his lips and licked along her bottom one, moaning at the delicious tempting taste of such innocence. He was positively aching to touch her, to kiss her, to be inside of her. His cock straining at his pants as he knelt between her thighs.

The brunette arched her back and pressed her breasts to his chest, her eyes closing as they almost kissed. Sarah heard his breath hiss out and the brush of his hair as hard kiss was pressed to her throat, teeth grazing the skin. The warmth of his mouth on her sent a burning thrill of excitement through her, her core aching for her touch or his. It was at this point in the dead of night that the girl would put her hands between her thighs to relieve herself, but not with him there! She wanted to give in so badly, but what did this mean to Jareth exactly? Was she just a conquest? And was he hiding his hatred for her beating him, using her body to take vengeance upon? If only she knew for sure!

Jareth's mouth grew more fervent, kissing across the line of her throat and then sucking down to leave a mark. Sarah moaned at him, hands going to his arms and gripping tightly, her body trembling. "Give in to me." He whispered harshly, teeth grazing the skin again and tempted to bite down, to make her his in any way he could.

"No." She said in panic, hands leaving his arms and shoving against his shoulders, pushing his mouth from her skin. The Goblin King growled at her furiously and let her push him away, but the look in his eyes made her tremble in mingled longing and fear. He was a very dangerous man and she was pushing him to the edge. Jareth looked like a wolf ready to pounce on a lamb and she was aroused unbelievably by the sexual tension between them. It was a tangible thing in the air.

The Goblin King sat back up, a dark look in his eyes as he allowed the girl to struggle up and back away, her back to the lift wall again. Damn her, she had been so close to giving in! His kissing over her throat had sent waves of excitement and arousal through his body and he made no effort to hide the erection tenting out his pants. Jareth gave a snort of amusement as she stared at his groin, then jerked her eyes away with red cheeks. "You would try the patience of a saint, Sarah." He said dryly.

"We just need to keep warm another way." Sarah said hastily, desperately trying to keep her gaze from his crotch and the very noticeable hard bulge under the tights. Good god, but she wanted to give in! His lips on her skin had scorched through her and her body felt all hot and bothered. "A blanket would be good." She whispered in a distracted way. Suddenly something occurred to her and her gaze went to her bag. "Oh!" Sarah exclaimed, brown eyes brightening. "I do have something that we can use." She quickly turned to her bag and rummaged about, coming out with a bundle covered in Christmas wrapping paper. When the Goblin King looked at it askance, an elegant brow raised, she threw him an exasperated look. "My Grandma sent it to me-it's a hand knit blanket."

Jareth stared at her for a long moment and then he nodded. "Very well, I will submit to using a peasant's blanket." He murmured, the look in his blue-grey eyes making it absolutely clear that he was accepting her help only because the situation was dire. He was also aware that it would annoy the girl and waited with anticipation for her reply. Sarah would never bore him and that was another thing that he liked about her so much. She had passion and fire inside, just waiting to be let out.

His brown-haired companion scowled at him and then she turned her back to him and unwrapped the present. It was supposed to be opened next week at Christmas, but she was certain that her Grandma wouldn't mind. Considering that it was either that or freezing to death... Sarah heard some shuffling noises behind her and tried to ignore the hand still curved about one of her shapely ankles. She wasn't certain if she completely believed Jareth's explanation about needing to touch her physically in order to take human form, but then again, why would he have willingly stayed as an owl for the last five months?

"Sarah." He said softly, eyes narrowing as the girl exclaimed over the pretty rainbow colours of the blanket and ignored his existence completely. The blonde man tapped an elegant finger on the lift floor as he waited rather impatiently for the object of his reluctant affections made a great deal over something so paltry, but that of course ran out rather quickly as his body continued to freeze. Sarah finally settled into a corner of the lift and draped the thing over herself, chin in the air as she quite happily kept the warmth from him. "You try my patience." He drawled.

Sarah slowly turned around, her expression baleful. "Oh, is that so, your Majesty?" She said dangerously, eyes narrowing back at him. He looked pretty pissed and yes it was cold, but he didn't have to be so damned rude about it! "I am not a subject of yours and you have no power over me-" The brunette winced as she said the words and saw his eyes become rather wintery. "Sorry." She whispered to him, looking away and hands tightening into the blanket. Oh good lord, but this was awkward! She had been avoiding talking about what had happened in the Labyrinth and completely by accident said the very thing that had banished this gorgeous man into the form of an owl for many months.

The Goblin King watched her intently for a long moment, head tilted slightly to the side and then he smiled. "It was an accident, I am sure." He murmured magnanimously. Sarah hadn't meant to say the words _again_. It had been a slip of the tongue.

"Yes!" She said rather desperately, cheeks flushing with colour. The red tide had been caused by embarrassment, but as she felt warm gloved fingers sliding up over her ankle, it became one of arousal. Oh shit! Sarah watched with wide eyes as the Goblin King moved over the floor towards her and indicated that she lay down. She did so, turning her back to him and feeling the warmth of a body curving into her own. The blanket was pulled over his body also as Jareth spooned her, his form pressed along the back of hers, hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Still cold?" Jareth murmured with a knowing look as he felt her body trembling against his. A hand slid over her hip possessively and settled over the curve, before moving up higher under the blanket. Sarah froze as his fingers caressed over her stomach and upwards to the curve of her breast.

Sarah squealed as her breast was abruptly cupped in a firm grip, lips pressed to the nape of her neck. "Jareth!" She moaned at him, eyes wide. He kissed her neck and growled something into her ear, sounding hot and lustful. His head rose and moved over her face, lips caressing her cheek and moving dangerously close to her mouth.

"Sarah!" He mocked her back, blue-grey eyes becoming hungry. His hand squeezed it's delightful handful and slipped upwards till his palm rubbed over her nipple through the top, his mouth pressing to the corner of hers. The Goblin King shifted even closer and pressed his erection to her backside, then girl screeching and hurriedly moving forward. The blanket was thrown off and Sarah sat up, turning to glare at him.

"What the hell?" She demanded, hands covering her chest and still feeling Jareth's fingers on her breast. Sarah's cheeks felt like they were on fire and she barely restrained the urge to throw herself back into his arms and beg the arrogant man to touch her wherever the hell he wanted! She felt his hand sliding down her thigh and she swallowed hard, jerking her leg away and forgetting that he had to keep a hold of her. As the Goblin King started to glow and white feathers flew about, he swiftly grabbed her again. This time it was in a punishing hold under her knee and she winced in pain.

"Do that again and you will not enjoy the consequences." Jareth advised her silkily, blue-grey eyes blazing into her own. Oh yes, she most probably would not enjoy his punishment, but he assuredly _would_. Although... The King's gaze slid over her flushed cheeks and wide eyes and he became rather considering as he saw the desire in her gaze. "Perhaps you might like it after all." He murmured wickedly.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

******Request for you to post your Fanfiction at my Site:**Any problems with uploading on my website **Destiny's Gateway** have been resolved. It updated the efiction script, so the Submission Form is now working perfectly and if you'd like to come on over and put your own Alucard and Seras Fanfiction up there for everyone to read and review, I would be delighted. We have almost 80 stories for that pairing and there are more than 3,800 other Fanfics up there for just about any romantic pairing you can think of. The link is in my Profile.

**Comments:**Another Chapter will be out in a day or so!


	3. Chapter 3

******Title: **Beloved*********Soft Smut*******  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Facebook: **Link In Profile******  
The Jareth And Sarah Romance Fanfiction Archives: **Link In Profile******  
Rating: **NC 17+**(********T on FFnet)  
Couple: **Jareth and Sarah******  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge #********188 and 266 combined****' : Response Fanfic. **The owl form of Jareth has been following Sarah for months now, since she said the words. When Sarah gets annoyed enough to throw a rock at him and then flees into her apartment's elevator, she didn't expect him to fly in after her. She also didn't expect for that same elevator to become broken down from the blizzard gripping the city, or to discover that when the two of them touched, Jareth turns back into a man! **  
Chapters: **3/4**  
Status: **Completed**  
Year Completed: **2012**  
****Size: **122 KB

**One Hour Challenges:**If you would like to know about these, please check out my website Destiny's Gateway. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:** Hello everyone! Here is Chapter Three of Beloved and Sarah and Jareth finally start to get down and dirty. I planned five Chapters, but there may only be four. I haven't quite finished it yet, but it'll depend on whether I want to write a bit about what happens once they get out of the elevator. It's mostly done, so only a little more needs to be written before the Fanfic is completed. Enjoy! And please, if you have a JS Fanfic, come over to my site and post there. We have over 270 Fanfics for that pairing up there already.

******Brand New Website, called Destiny's Publications Archives:**I have just launched this new site of mine, which is a sister site to **Destiny's Gateway**. It is exclusively for Short Stories, Poems and Songs, which means no Fanfiction, this is your own imagination. I have added all the copyright stuff I could to protect your original works, even using some of Fiction Press' Terms Of Service. Would would love it if everyone would come on over and check it out and post their original stories there for everyone to read and review. I created the place because I and some of my friends on Facebook always wanted a safe site to post out Novels as we were writing them and get the encouragement and suggestions from each other. Please help out the writers there! They all want to be published one day, so need encouragement! The link is in my Profile. Or you can add this into the browser: destinyspublications DOT com

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**BELOVED**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Oh, she did not like that look in his eyes! Sarah inched away a little and leant into the wall, trying to ignore the hand about her and thinking abruptly that her idea of sharing a blanket was a really bad idea. Very bad! The sinfully sexy Goblin King had put his hand all over her and the sexual tension between them was unmistakable. "I uh...no, I don't think I would." The dark-haired girl whispered to him, running a hand over her eyes as if to block him out. His touch on her body had felt as wonderful as she had always imagined and she wanted it again.

The blonde man's fingers caressed over her leg lightly above the boot and then slid down under the bottom of her slacks, enjoying the feeling of her silky skin through the white stocking. It seemed that Sarah was startled by the sexual tension that had sprung up between them, but he was not at all surprised. It had been there the entire time this young girl had traipsed through his Labyrinth and had only grown over time. Especially on his part. Jareth was rather amused and turned on by the memory of seeing her delectable body almost completely in the buff that day the week before, when somehow she had forgotten that his natural form was now an owl and had left the window open as she got undressed for bed. The look of horror on the brunette's face was totally worth it as she recalled that he was a hot-blooded man who had professed his love for her, before she had uncaringly turned him into an owl. But it was rather interesting that she had let him caress her breast and kiss her throat, until she realized just what the heck he was doing and shied away.

"Jareth." The girl said warningly, slapping at his hand as it continued up beneath her slacks to behind her knee. Just what the _hell_ the Goblin King thought that he was doing groping her, was beyond her!

"Mmm?" Jareth murmured, casting her a scorching look from under his lashes. "Was there something, Sarah?" He practically purred, sliding his hand back down towards her boot. The brunette's breath caught and he knew that she was feeling exactly what he was.

"Stop groping me!" Sarah blurted out. As soon as she said it, her hand clapped over her mouth in shock. Oh no!

The blonde man chuckled in amusement and he encircled her ankle with his fingers. "Sarah." He said firmly, eyes meeting hers. "Your defiance might be an act of courage on your part when you are feeling particularly nervous, but I must tell you plainly that I find it quite arousing." The Goblin King told her boldly in a soft tone.

Her brown eyes went wide in stunned amazement and her heart started to thunder in her chest. Oh good god, had Jareth really just _ said_ that to her? "What?" She squeaked out in disbelief. Not only had the man groped her breast, he was boldly telling her that she turned him on? Yeah, Sarah had gotten a big hint from the bulge in his tights.

Jareth's mouth curved into a seductive smile. "Oh, I think that you heard me quite plainly." He murmured to her, his gaze filled with both mockery for her innocent response and a lust that he could no longer hide.

"No." Sarah retorted quickly as she saw something in his blue-grey eyes kindle. The air between them simmered with a hungry heat and she felt as if she were sharing the lift with a wolf. This couldn't be happening! "I'm in bed dreaming, yes that's it." The brunette moaned to herself, eyes clenching shut. She was in bed, having one her usual fantasies about Jareth.

"What a tempting thought that is." He replied with a smirk. Sarah and her bed, mmm, lovely. They weren't exactly in an idea situation, but after months of being trapped as a bird, he was once again a man. A man who was very much infuriated over having been beaten by a slip of girl, who had said the words and stolen his powers. But the lust between them, that had always been there right from the moment he Goblin King appeared in her parent's room, was undeniable. He wanted her badly and this was just too perfect. His enemy was stuck in an lift with him and they had to share body heat to survive.

The girl's brown eyes snapped open when she heard movement and found the King kneeling right in front of her, actually slightly between her raised legs. His fingers were still tight about her ankle and as she jerked away from him, she found herself being tugged back over the cold metal of the lift floor. "Jareth, seriously. This thing between us? It's never going to happen." Sarah told him coolly, drawing on the courage that she had used to beat him at his own game in his Labyrinth.

"Is that so?" Jareth questioned in a dangerous tone, his eyes burning into her body. His stare raked down her body from her long silkily brown hair to her large high breasts under the sweater, to her flat stomach and curvy hips in the slacks, right down to her boots. "Would you care to wager on that, Sarah?"

"Wager with _you_?" Sarah demanded in anger, chin going high in pride. "I would sooner kiss a fiery!" The Goblin King could not be trusted, with magic or not.

"That can be arranged." The blonde man growled back furiously. The tension between them climbed higher and was an exquisite mix of anger and lust. It was only going to end one way and he really couldn't wait. As he and Sarah glared at each other, he suddenly grinned and was delighted at her suspicious expression. "You know, there is a way to get out of this lift." He said slyly.

The dark-haired girl eyed him with suspicion, lips tightening. Jareth was up to something and she knew him well enough to spot that a mile away. "What is it? You don't have your powers." She retorted.

"I _could_." Jareth murmured back, fingers again wandering over her ankle. Sarah tried to pull away surreptitiously and his hand clenched tightly, making the girl gasp. "You consumed all of my powers into your own body when you said the words and bound me into animal form. It would only be a matter of taping into that." He explained to her.

She gave him a curious look, relaxing as the anger between them faded away a little. "Oh? And how would we do that?" Her brown eyes went wide in excitement. "Could I use them?"

It was an interesting theory... The Goblin King forgot his plans for a few moments as he considered it, a frown forming between his brows. "Technically, I suppose. You possess all of my abilities, but it did take me many centuries to control that power." He replied, amused when her face fell. Sarah was just so innocent and he longed to take it away from her. It was such an odd feeling, to want to simultaneously crush her spirit and to let it thrive. Jareth had needed this girl in his Labyrinth, like he needed air to breath. It was the reason that she had won, because he had bent over backwards to help her, to seduce her, to keep her there in his world as long as possible. In the end it had been his downfall and the blonde man had spent the last few months intricately plotting her downfall.

He had _not_, however, planned to go crashing into an lift with the girl and become trapped there with her. It had suited his purposes, because they had discovered that when they touched, his magic within her could turn him back into a human. There was a way to get his powers back, but Sarah would most likely be extremely unwilling.

Sarah took a deep breath as the silence stretched out. "Okay, what is it?" She asked him anxiously, unnerved by the hungry glances he was throwing her. The sooner Jareth told her of the plan, the sooner it could be put into action. The gorgeous Goblin King would go his way and she hers and they would no doubt never meet again. "Whatever it is, I'll help you." The brunette said firmly.

Jareth's eyes sharpened into something predatory and his smile was wolfish as he replied. "Are you certain of that, my beautiful little Sarah?" He murmured, fingers digging into her skin through the gloves.

She gasped at the pain and averted her brown eyes from his lustful stare and she felt embarrassed and aroused at the same time. The Goblin King wanted her and she wanted him too. So very much. It had been entirely mutual in the Labyrinth with the attraction between them. Each time his eyes met hers or she felt his touch, Sarah practically melted into a puddle of goo. He knew all too well how good-looking he was and it was something that was very annoying! The fact that he had called her beautiful just now went right to her heart and she fought to hide it. "Don't call me that. We're-enemies." She muttered at him, staring hard down at the colorful blanket in her hands. The cold was pretty awful in this tin can called an lift, but the tension scorching between them was keeping her warm enough.

"We have always been as such and most likely will remain that way...but for this one night, perhaps we can be more?" The blonde man drawled, shifting on his knees so that he was further between her thighs. Sarah tried to back off, but her back was to the wall and she had nowhere to go. The Goblin King slid over the cold metal of the floor until his bent legs were over her raised ones and both of his gloved hands were smoothing up over her legs from the ankles to the knees.

"W-what are you doing?" Sarah cried out in panic, eyes huge in her face as he got so close. She was practically straddling his hips as he shifted even closer and their faces were only inches apart. The King kept caressing her legs and she smacked at them.

Jareth decided that the games were over and he calmly grabbed both of her flailing hands in one of his and held them in her lap as his other arm went about her waist and he hauled Sarah onto his lap as he knelt there. Her soft breasts went flush against his chest, her thighs parted wide about his hips. He pushed her back into the wall again, lips almost brushing. Her panic was absolutely delicious and he licked his lips. "You said that you would help me get my magic back and would do whatever was needed." He murmured softly.

The dark-haired girl wrenched at her wrists as they were held in one of his hands on her lap and she couldn't get away, the Goblin King's body pinning hers to the wall. Her heart was going so hard and she could see the frightening hunger in his blue-grey eyes. Worst yet, she could _feel_ just exactly how turned on this man was, with her core pressed to his erection through their pants. He had made her straddle him, with her legs about his waist and Sarah could feel the temperature in the room climbing. "Yes!" She shouted at him wildly, eyes skittering about the lift. Sarah was already so aroused that her panties felt damp and she was excited so much by being crushed between Jareth and the wall, that he had to see it in her expression. She moaned under her breath and saw his eyes narrow slightly in a predatory manner. "What the hell does this have to do with that?"

He chuckled again and moved slightly closer, his lips parting. Sarah's eyes went even wider in disbelief as his warm wet tongue slid over her bottom lip. A moan broke from her lips and the girl was immediately stunned by her response, eyes dilating. "Since a mere touch has changed me back to a man, I am convinced that something _more_ is needed to make it more permanent. A way to transfer the magic back from your body to mine." Jareth told her. The brunette was already reacting so passionately to his touch that he knew his willpower would not hold out much longer. He had to have her!

Oh no... Jareth couldn't be serious! It wasn't _that_, was it? "Not-not that, Jareth. Please tell me it's not that." She whimpered at him desperately. Sarah wanted to have sex with him, but she was trying to hide it. She wasn't sure of the King's motives, but her body was betraying her. Her best bet was to pretend that his words weren't making her hotter by the second. It was pure torture, keeping her expression straight and fighting the urge to arch up into him, seeking the erection she was positive was under his tights. In fact, the girl had to restrain her eyes from dropping down to his thighs, drawing on the inner strength that she had used to beat the King at his game in the Labyrinth.

Jareth smiled mockingly and his lips brushed hers gently back and forth before pulling back. Her gasp was music to his ears, as was the way Sarah swayed towards him as he drew back from their near kiss. She desired him as much as he did her...or at least, she would. The girl was only young and he was certain that she was barely sixteen, so she had no conception of what real lust felt like. But he did. Oh yes. "That?" He purred at her, eyebrows rising. He was keeping his cock from seeking the heat between her thighs, but soon he would give in and she would know _exactly_ how affected he was by her!

Sarah spluttered and flushed, a moan of humiliation in her throat. He was going to make her say it, wasn't he? Well, she wouldn't! "Forget it." The brunette growled at him, chin rising. She would not just lay down and take whatever the hell the Goblin King threw at her! Although...laying down and spreading her legs sounded incredibly tempting to her right then! What was it about Jareth that made her just melt inside and die to give into his every seductive whim?

"Are you a liar as well as a thief, Sarah?" The blonde said coldly, blue-grey eyes narrowing on her face. Her mouth dropped and he was satisfied at her bewilderment. "You stole my powers from me and agreed to help me get them back. Are you not a woman of your word?" It was a calculated risk on Jareth's part, appealing to Sarah's innate sense of right and wrong. Her chivalry and pride. She would never let him say that she was a liar without defending herself and proving him wrong.

The dark-haired girl eyed him incredulously and then she writhed on his lap, abruptly trying to get free. She gave a scream of pure frustration as he held her there against the wall despite her struggles, his body moving even closer till they were locked from thighs to neck, his face buried in the crook of her shoulder. Their hands were trapped between them and Sarah felt a huge sense of panic and desire. "This isn't fair!" She wailed at him.

"Are we really going to have this conversation again?" Jareth drawled out, mouth pressing to the warm skin of her neck over the sweater. She shivered at his touch and he barely bit back the urge to rip off her clothing and have his way with her. The Goblin King could almost taste her, feel her, and it was driving him mad!

"This isn't happening." Sarah whispered, closing her eyes tightly as a wet tongue licked over her neck and then Jareth sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth and nibbled. It was a dream, an incredibly hot sexy wet dream! And she really didn't want to wake up. She felt her panties flooding with wetness as he did that and found her thighs pushed wider as the King shoved her body into the wall and his hard length found her core. "No! No, Jareth." She said desperately. There had to be another way. She wanted him on her terms, damn it, not because it was the only way to give his magic back. That was no basis for a relationship!

The blonde man thrust up hard into her and heard the girl give a satisfying gasp of startled desire as he finally showed her just how aroused he was. He had her pinned down between himself and the wall, thighs spread wide over his and her hands caught between their bodies. Jareth moved back and then drove into her again, pushing his cock into her heat through the pants. He could feel her and he bit back a moan of lust. "There is no other way that I can think of." He replied honestly, mouth and tongue licking along her neck and ear. She shuddered and pressed back, before remembering herself and jerking away.

"Wait, wait, does it have to be sex?" The brunette was running out of options and knew that her body was going to betray her if he kept thrusting between her thighs in such a blatantly sexual way. He was sex on two boots and he knew it. And Sarah was having the worst time remembering just what was holding her back from jumping him. Wouldn't Jareth be shocked if _she_ was the one to shove him to the floor and rip his clothes off?

"I would need to be inside of you, exchanging bodily fluids." Jareth said silkily, voice bold and holding a very telling amount of hunger and lust for her. She whispered and he could feel her trembling, aching to give into him. Perhaps they were both too proud, but the Goblin King swore that she would not leave this lift without becoming his lover. It was just a big a game as her battle through his Labyrinth, the stakes just as high. If only Sarah knew that she would never be going back to her mortal life again and would be leaving this world, she would be fighting him with everything she had. But he was quite happy to disillusion her.

"Oh god!" Sarah whimpered at him, arching up as his shaft pressed into her sex through her slacks and the panties. She had never been intimate with any guy before and it was rather stunning to feel so _much_ for someone she had considered an enemy. Still considered to be that, as a matter of fact! He had stolen her Brother Toby and the brunette had gone through hell to get him back. In the months since returning from the Labyrinth, she had had more than enough time to think things over. His touches, his words, his expressions. Jareth had wanted her from the moment they met and she had most definitely felt something in return. The girl had thought over things and recalled how he had almost kissed her in the ballroom, how he had leant the wall over her shoulder in the dark tunnels after escaping the oubliette, how he had asked for her love. It had tormented her trying to figure out if he had been sincere.

And...she knew she was lying to herself. She hadn't forgotten that Jareth was a man that night when she had been undressing and in fact had done it on purpose. Sarah had felt so reckless and daring that night, knowing that the King was trapped as an owl and would never be able to do a thing about seeing her near nakedness. Well, wasn't it bloody coming back to bite her on the ass now? "Fluids? Wait, what if we just use a kiss?" She asked him swiftly. Why was she fighting so hard? She didn't want to win!

Jareth paused mid-thrust and considered that one, a smirk spreading over his face. Poor innocent Sarah. She really thought that a mere kiss would be enough to transfer his powers back to his body? But her words had created an opportunity and he fought to keep his ravenous expression hidden, his cock becoming even harder as he drew back. "A kiss may be sufficient." He murmured thoughtfully, nodding. His free hand slid out from about the brunette's waist and went to her chin. "Are you willing, Sarah?" He whispered intently.

Sarah knew that this was the King of lies and trickery and even though her body was crying out for his, she really wanted to be the coward and avoid what she already knew was inevitable. "Yes, I'm willing." She whispered back, brown eyes searching his. Jareth's blue-grey eyes narrowed slightly and a burning look seared into her. "But-" She began to say. The Goblin King cut her off as his mouth crashed down onto hers and she groaned as he kissed her hard and ravenously.

The blonde man's lips devoured hers, lips hard and possessive. Finally. _Finally_ he was kissing her. It had been so very close in the ballroom, but he had taken too much time to seduce and the dark-haired girl had noticed the time on the clock and fought free. Jareth had tried many times after that to convince her to stay with him, doing absolutely everything in his power to please her. But in the end it had been his downfall. But not tonight; no Sarah Williams was his and she had known it from the moment they met, just as he had. She moaned into his mouth helplessly as he dominated her and his tongue forced her lips wide so that he could slid inside and tangle with her own.

Oh god, was this really happening? Sarah felt like her whole body was burning up, pleasure centered between her legs where the Goblin King had resumed thrusting against her. His tongue pushed her lips wide and moved inside, driving back and forth in a mimic of sex in the same rhythm as his cock against her core. She felt her defenses completely melting away and struggled to keep her sanity. It wasn't going to be enough to take his powers back, she was absolutely certain of it. Jareth was toying with her, as he always had.

The Goblin King was kissing the girl like a starving man and she was stiffening up beneath him, trying to pull her head away. He allowed her lips to move back slightly, but kept the rhythm between them, his cock pushing harder and more urgently against her sex. Good lord, but he wanted Sarah! In fact, he could not recall _ever_ wanting a female as badly as this in all the centuries he had lived in the Underground. The lust was wild and passionate and he was very close to loosing complete control.

"Enough. It's enough, Jareth." The dark-haired girl said desperately, brown eyes searching his. Surely, that one kiss that had knocked her socks off was sufficient? But looking into his eyes that had darkened into a smoky blue, she knew that she was wrong. He wasn't going to let her go and her heart leapt into her throat in growing excitement. He saw it in her gaze and kissed her hard, lips curving over hers in a distinctly possessive way, before drawing back again.

"Never." He said in a soft, yet clear voice. It would never be enough between them. Jareth would always want more and he would have her as much as he wanted. Sarah was not escaping him once his powers were returned and she would leave this lift only to be taken to the Underground. To hell with her mortal family. He did still have his eyes on Toby, but that little issue could be planned later on.

Sarah shivered at his word and before she could stay anything, his mouth was on hers again. She moaned and parted her lips, feeling his rush of satisfaction in the way he kissed her, Jareth's mouth taking hers deeply. He didn't stop for many minutes and her mind was a chaos of lust and hesitation, fear and passion. Giving into him would mean something far deeper than just becoming his lover for the night. She might have only been sixteen, but the brunette was no fool. The Goblin King kissed her as if he owned her and perhaps he always had. Their meeting had been fate...but it didn't mean that she wanted to just give in! She jerked back from him, head bouncing on the wall painfully and felt saliva sliding down her chin. "No. Oh god, I need to think." She said hurriedly, eyes wild.

"Do not defy me, Sarah." Jareth said coolly, eyes hungry and intent on hers. The girl was feeling panicked and was striving to figure a way out of this, but he would not let her. As his lips sought hers again, she turned her head to the side and wrenched her hands free. He was taken by surprise and wasn't expecting the shove to his chest.

The dark-haired girl moaned desperately as she pushed away from Jareth and threw herself away from him. The air was filled with power and she glanced back to see golden light shimmering about him. The feathers were flying as before, but he was fighting it, eyes blazing with rage as the King strived to keep his current form. He was almost succeeding and Sarah realized that he had been completely right about his powers. If only a kiss could give him a measure of control over the magic that would turn him back into an owl, then having sex would most likely restore him to his former glory, as he had thought. But it wasn't enough and she was filled with an equal fury as he lunged for her.

He would not be turned back into that bird! Jareth snarled out as Sarah crawled away from him and his hand snapped out towards her foot, just missing. "Sarah!" He growled at her, blue-grey eyes blazing with rage and lust. It had worked! Just one kiss had given him the control to keep that other form away, but even now he could feel the will fading inside. One had not been enough. The King had intended to use restoring his powers to him as an excuse to take Sarah, but it appeared that he had hit directly on the means to cure him. She would not defy him when he was so close to being free.

"No." Sarah said in a hard tone, backing off as he stalked her. Her brown eyes went wide and stunned as the King's hands went to his black vest and he practically ripped open the laces and flung it to the floor. His frilly white shirt followed, his muscled chest revealed. The dark-haired girl practically drooled at the sight as her gaze raked over him. It hit her that he wasn't intending to stop as his boots followed onto the growing pile and his fingers slid into his grey tights. "_No_! God, Jareth, don't go any further." She whimpered at him, core flooding with more wetness. The lust flared between them and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"Take off your clothing and lay the blanket on the floor, Sarah." Jareth said silkily, eyes hard and lustful as they rested on her averted face. The girl's hands were clenched together and he could see how hard she was breathing. As he ripped the tights down his legs and stood there naked, she moaned again. The sound went right to his groin and he felt relief in having freed his cock from the constricting pants. He was filled with a such a blazing hunger for his enemy that he felt almost maddened.

"This is hardly how I imagined my first time!" She blazed back at him, eyes opening quickly to glare at him. Sarah's gaze dropped down over his muscled chest to his toned stomach and below to the blonde thatch of hair and his hard flesh. Her jaw dropped as she saw the massive hard erection. Shit, it was far bigger than she had thought, even though his tights had always been completely revealing. As he saw her gawking at him, his cock twitched and she recoiled into the wall in surprise.

The Goblin King made a frustrated, animalistic growl and he stepped towards her, licking his lips as the girl backed up more. But Sarah had nowhere to go and her innocent expressive brown eyes had given her away as always. Despite the fear and embarrassment, she was also betraying lust and a passion that made him want to devour her whole. The brunette wanted him, but she was still fighting it. "I will be as gentle as you desire the second time we lay together." He promised her, fingers clenching into fists at his side.

"That isn't the point!" Sarah yelped at him. Jareth gave her a hard look and his hands rose. She watched in amazement as he took of his gloves and she saw his elegant hands for the first time. He had always worn gloves in the Labyrinth. Oh god, even his hands were turning her on! She couldn't wait to have them all over her. Everywhere. The brunette's brown eyes burned into him from head to toe for a moment and she licked her lips.

The Goblin King stalked closer, eyes narrowed into slits as he saw her expression and the way her small pink tongue came out to sweep over her lips. Sarah looked like she wanted to eat him up and it both surprised and turned him on. Would she be more aggressive about what she wanted once her virginity was out of the way? He was just as happy to give control to her, and_ only_ her. The heated blue-grey of his gaze showing from beneath his lashes as he raked his hungry stare over her body. "My gloves are there to protect others from my powers. But as you currently possess them, I will need to touch you as we-" He licked over his bottom lip, tone a lustful growl as he continued. "Fuck."

He said it! The dark-haired girl bit her lip hard and fought her own instincts as he cornered her on one side of the lift, his beautiful naked muscles body moving closer. Sarah was filled with pure panic as her eyes dropped again to the shaft pointing up from his groin, proof of how badly this man wanted her. "Jareth." She whispered, cheeks flushing. The brunette's hands clenched and she again swept her eyes over his form, biting back a breathless moan.

"_Strip_!" Jareth snarled at her, nearing his limit. He wanted to be inside of this tempting, frustrating beautiful girl right now! When she stared at him with mingled desire and uncertainty, her chin tilted up in a familiar defiance, he leapt at her, bringing the girl down under him to the floor. She shrieked in shock as he ripped at her sweater, tugging it over her head and then pulling the t-shirt up also. Sarah's fists thudded into his stomach as he stripped her, eyes ravaging her bare breasts as her bra was drawn off. As his hands slid across her chest, cupping their weight, she arched up into him with a delighted cry and he realized in surprise that she _liked_ him ripping her clothing off! She was fighting him for the sheer pleasure of defiance of his will, but the girl was practically writhing beneath him, her passion threatening to consume her.

Sarah whimpered in longing and tried to hide her nakedness in embarrassment, arms crossing over her breasts. Call it perverse, but she was sort of _enjoying_ having her clothing ripped off of her! And Jareth knew it. She had known that he was a wild, wicked man inside, and this was just another facet of his personality. And good _lord _was that attractive! In her dreams about them, he had never been gentle and it turned her on like nothing else. The brunette felt a dreadful excitement and lust building up inside as her slacks were practically torn off of her hips and down her legs and her boots followed. The Goblin King ran his hands over her thigh-high silk stockings that had been her one guilty secret and a present for herself that Christmas and then he left them on and his burning gaze rose to hers.

The Goblin King met her eyes and saw her emotions there clearly. The slight fear of one who was about to loose her innocence, the hot blazing lust between them and her thought about what would happen after they were so intimate. All of that did not matter. Sarah had desire and excitement shimmering in her deep brown eyes and he could tell that his forceful actions towards her had aroused her greatly. He could smell it and couldn't wait to taste it. His Sarah had always been a defiant, fiery girl and it was that which had first attracted him to her. Jareth pushed her down flat onto the floor and he sank down between her thighs, moaning in delight as his hard cock pressed to her hot wet flesh. His Sarah was aroused and he was pleased. His mouth went to her throat and he licked over it, grazing it with his teeth. The blonde man felt her hands going hesitantly to his upper arms and he growled at her, head jerking back and mouth claiming hers in a hard, possessive kiss. His other hand reached for the blanket that could well save their lives in the freezing cold and covered it over them both.

He felt so wonderful, all warm skin and hard muscles. Sarah shivered and closed her eyes as he kissed her and she slowly relaxed. Had it been her fear of who he was that had held her back? Now that Toby was no longer between them and there was no little Brother to rescue, no Labyrinth to conquer, the brunette could concentrate on her feelings for this man. That she wanted Jareth badly was very clear. His forcefulness was arousing as hell and she now knew why no guys her age had ever turned her on. And what warm-blooded female would ever consider another once her eyes had clapped onto the Goblin King? "Jareth." She whispered, arching her head back to give him better access to her throat as he went back to it.

Jareth felt a fierce rush of hunger and claim as he felt the girl below him relax, her hands caressing up and down his arms. Sarah had clearly been as aroused by him ripping off her clothing as he had! And once she was under him, naked and vulnerable, she had submitted completely. "Sarah." He whispered back, a hand sliding under her chin to tilt her face up to his. The King waited till her lashes rose and their eyes met and then he spoke, voice rough. "You belong to me."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

******Request for you to post your Fanfiction at my Site: **Any problems with uploading on my website **Destiny's Gateway** have been resolved. It updated the efiction script, so the Submission Form is now working perfectly and if you'd like to come on over and put your own Alucard and Seras Fanfiction up there for everyone to read and review, I would be delighted. We have almost 80 stories for that pairing and there are more than 3,800 other Fanfics up there for just about any romantic pairing you can think of. The link is in my Profile.

**Comments:**Aww, I just love those two together! Who can resist such a forceful sexy guy, utterly determined to have sex with her. It isn't just for the power, though neither know the other's feelings. The next Chapter might be out later this week, but tomorrow I intend to send out something Sailor Moon. I may even post it tonight as well as **Beloved**. :) If you have a Jareth/Sarah Fanfic, please come on over to my site **Destiny's Gateway**. We have a large Fanfiction category for this pairing, with over 270 stories by talented Authors. Link in profile or at the top of this Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

******Title: ****Beloved *****Soft Smut***  
**Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Facebook: ****Link In Profile********  
The Jareth And Sarah Archives: ****Link In Profile********  
Rating: **NC 17+ (M on FFnet)******  
Couple: **Jareth And Sarah******  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge #********188 and 266 combined****' : Response Fanfic. **The owl form of Jareth has been following Sarah for months now, since she said the words. When Sarah gets annoyed enough to throw a rock at him and then flees into her apartment's elevator, she didn't expect him to fly in after her. She also didn't expect for that same elevator to become broken down from the blizzard gripping the city, or to discover that when the two of them touched, Jareth turns back into a man! **  
Chapters: **4/5**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2013**  
****Size: **122 KB

**One Hour Challenges:**If you would like to know about these, please check out my website Destiny's Gateway. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:** Hello everyone! This chapter has been a long time coming. :) I was going through a very stressful time the last couple of months and couldn't write anything, so it took a while to get over that. I am finally over my writer's block. Yay. Oh and this last chapter turned out so large, I had to break it into two. So you get another chapter after this one. Enjoy!

**Destiny's Gateway:**If you like to read romantic and sexy fanfiction, please come and check out my site. There are almost 4,000 fanfics up there by some talented Authors. It's for just about any pairing for any fandom that you can think of and the Sailor Moon section is quite large. Lots of Usagi and Mamoru romantic stories. A lot of my own fanfics are there, that I haven't posted on FFnet. There are no restrictions on content. So that's any rating, any genre, any pairing. If you have your own fanfic, feel free to post it and get some great reviews and advise: destinysgatewayDOTcom

**Destiny's Publications:**Got an original stories, songs and poems? Come on over to my other website **DPA**. If you're looking for some feedback and encouragement, this is the place to be. All of my own original works are going up there also. I have already started to post up my vampire novel **A Dark Longing** there. Even if you don't have a story to post, the Authors up there would appreciate your reviews. I know that I would! Link in profile, or you can enter this into your browser: destinyspublicationsDOTcom

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**BELOVED**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Sarah felt her heart skip a beat at the possessiveness and her brown eyes went wide. Did Jareth truly feel that way about her? This was far more than just sex and she was absolutely certain of that. She licked her lips, hesitant to say anything. He had mocked her, taunted her, used his powers on her and kidnapped her little Brother. Could she really trust him? "I..." She said slowly.

He waited a moment more and then closed his eyes for a long moment. Something was happening between them and neither of them was sure if they wanted it. Sarah knew as clearly as himself that this was not going to be just sex. She had no idea that she was never going home afterwards, but she was willing to give into the passion burning brightly between them. Jareth's expression hardened and his body shifted, the head of his cock pressing to her folds. The dark-haired girl's eyes flew wide in panic and desire and he bared his teeth, barely holding himself back. She was soft and willing and he wanted her desperately. "I cannot wait." He told her through gritted teeth.

The brunette wasn't sure if she was aroused enough, because they had barely even had any foreplay and she felt a rush of equal apprehension and lust as his thick hardness slowly parted the lips of her sex and he began to sink into her. Sarah's fingers dug into his upper arms, body tensing despite herself. Jareth halted and his smoky blue-grey eyes blazed down into hers before his mouth crashed onto her own and she was kissed ruthlessly.

Jareth knew that she was tensing and he almost roared in frustration as his lips devoured hers. Sarah responded for the first time, kissing him back as heatedly and he felt his cock becoming harder, balls tightening. His lips curved over hers and then his tongue thrust into her cavern, moaning at the wet taste of her, the soft skin. The Goblin King ravaged his new lover till he could see her dazed eyes and her inner muscles were clenched over the tip of his shaft. He bit down onto her lower lip, swallowing her cry as his hips moved and he thrust smoothly into her sex.

Sarah screamed into his mouth as she was suddenly impaled, the thick girth forcing it's way through her tight muscles till he was sheathed. She felt the Goblin King's body tremble as he stayed still and was grateful for it, knowing how badly he wanted to fuck her. She shivered from the cold in the air, feeling her nipples going hard and tried to concentrate on anything but the pain of being taken. "It hurts as much as I'd expected." She winced and shifted slightly, hoping that the pain would go down quickly and let her feel the pleasure.

"It will only hurt for a while, Sarah." The King murmured, wondering if she knew just how much he respected her, that he was staying completely still while she adjusted to the penetration. It was not the first time he had taken a virgin and though he _was _a great lover, much sought after in court for his skill in bed, he had always taken his pleasure as he wished from the females. They were there to serve his needs and desires. But Sarah was different. He could sensed the brunette's pain, yet there was still lust and a need longing in her gaze that aroused him fiercely. Jareth kissed her again, hard and possessively. "Mine." He hissed at her, length drawing slowly out of her flesh. She whimpered and her eyes tried to close, but he wouldn't allow it, gaze locking on hers. Jareth pulled out till only the tip was inside, her warm wet flesh clenching about him and then he drove hard back down. She shuddered and bit her lip hard as he kept going, cock moving in and out while picking up the pace.

The dark-haired girl let out a long moan as the pain started to fade into a sting as his cock thrust back and forth, falling into a rapid, wild rhythm. His face went to the crook of her neck and she could hear Jareth's harsh breathing, feel the flexing of his arm muscles as he rested them on either side of her shoulders and boxed her body in under his. Sarah's lashes fluttered as the pleasure finally came flooding back and every thrust of his shaft into her sex was ecstasy. Her hands went tight on his arms and then she slid them up about his neck and held on as the Goblin King took her, his body pushing into hers hard on the blanket. She felt her form rocking up and down under him, thighs pushed wide about his hips.

Jareth bit down into the brunette's shoulder firmly as he felt his balls going tight and the pleasure building up in his body. And amazingly, he could feel his magic flooding back in! He sped up, groaning in hunger and feeling every soft curve of the girl under him. No woman. She was _his_ woman. "Sarah." He said fiercely, teeth biting down harder. She writhed under him, hips driving up as they moved together, arms looped tightly about his neck. The Goblin King's next thrusts were harder and faster till his hips were moving in a blur, the friction unbearable and delicious. An intense sexual excitement spread through him as he regained most of his powers and he felt her clenching down about him as Sarah fell into orgasm.

Sarah's head thrashed back onto the blanket as she felt release crashing over her in a burning wave of intense pleasure that was far beyond anything she could have imagined. "Jareth!"" She cried out, inner muscles clamping down onto his cock. She felt him moaning into her shoulder, the pain of his bite turning her on even more. Jareth's hard length thrashed back and forth, going deeply and fast till she was rocking wildly under him and then she felt him stiffen and there was a hot splash of liquid inside.

He tasted blood as his body arched into hers, cock still thrusting in so deeply he felt himself in her lower stomach. Sarah whimpered and the juices from her release made her channel slicker for a few seconds as he ravaged her. Jareth breathed harshly as the ecstasy began to fade and he realized that his powers were completely back. The dark-haired girl pressed a kiss to his cheek and he drew back to stare into her eyes.

"D-Did it work?" She gasped out, trying to catch her breath. Jareth was staring at her so strangely, an indefinable expression in his eyes. His lips curved into a smirk and she couldn't help but blush as his blue-grey eyes became rather lascivious.

"Only a little." Jareth lied softly, pressing a kiss to her chin and making his way up to her lips. The brunette moaned into his mouth as he kissed her possessively and with an increasingly lustful urgency. "I will need to be between your thighs at least once more...perhaps twice..." He said thoughtfully, eyes predatory as they gazed into hers. The Goblin King slid down her body till her breasts were under his face and his mouth went to the right one, sucking the hard pink nipple inside. He paused with his mouth over her tempting flesh, concern in his eyes. Sarah was only mortal and the floor beneath them was freezing to her naked skin, the air making goose-bumps raise on her arms. "Are you cold?" He asked her softly, eyes intent.

Sarah blinked at him and flushed at his concern, somehow touched that he was worrying about her. Perhaps her new lover wasn't all arrogance... "Hmm, I am a little." She whispered back shyly, meeting his eyes. The blanket that had shifted down to their waists as they had sex was grasped and drawn back up over his shoulders, coming down over her own body from their ankles up to her arms. The Goblin King's body was hot too, his skin resting over her own, as he lay between her thighs, his chest to hers. The brunette watched breathlessly as his head lowered, eyes still locked, until his mouth touched her throat and kissed back down to her breasts. Jareth had the most wicked mouth! But she was not complaining in the slightest.

She moaned and arched up, thrusting her breast deeper into his wet mouth. Oh god, it felt so good! And he was still inside of her, which felt rather sinful. Jareth rocked into her and she felt him starting to become hard. "Already?" She whispered incredulously.

He let go of her nipple with a wet sucking noise and threw a mocking look at his lover. "Mmm, you will find, my darling, that I have a ferocious appetite for sex." He said silkily, eyes narrowing on her flushed face. Sarah didn't look disappointed by his words, but her eyes did widen with a rather considering look that went right to his cock. She was thinking of something wicked, if he wasn't much mistaken. "What are you thinking about?" Jareth whispered, tongue sliding over the white globe and coating her breast with his saliva.

The dark-haired girl giggled and her cheeks became redder. "I was just wondering what it would feel like having sex in that ballroom of yours. I saw a large pile of pillows in the centre-" Sarah began, eyes rather dreamy. She shrieked as the world blurred about her and the coldness vanished completely. When her eyes cleared, she found herself in a familiar place, the smoothness of a bubble surrounding them. "Jareth! I thought that you didn't have your powers back!" She accused him, eyes wide as she noticed that they were all alone in the harem-like ballroom, with silks and pillows and tall white columns everywhere. The blanket was still over them, but the room was warm and inviting and she felt her coldness slowly seeping away.

"I lied." Jareth purred out, mouth going back to her breast. He would wait until he had fucked her into the ground and Sarah was too weak to protest...and then he would inform her that she was never returning to her world. Ever. "And how could I resist such a tempting suggestion?" Sarah went red under his lascivious narrow-eyed look and he smirked.

Sarah felt his cock thickening inside of her sex as her breasts were devoured with his lips and tongue and the pleasure began to burn through her body. She had a feeling that now his powers were back and she was in his Underground, she would never be seeing her home again. But just the fact that Jareth had stayed with her even after regaining his magic, told her clearly that it wasn't only sex to him. There was something deep that might one day turn into love and she was okay with that. The brunette wrapped her arms about his neck and she smiled. Being in the Underground didn't bother her as much as she thought it might. In fact, it felt like...coming home.

The Goblin King licked up over her chest to her throat, enjoying the taste of Sarah's skin. He mused vaguely that there probably wasn't a thing about this mortal that he did not enjoy thoroughly. Her passion, her fire, her vulnerability and innocence. Jareth had never been spoken to by anyone in such a bold manner since he was a child centuries ago. Everyone else grovelled at his feet, obeying every word, and his commands were absolute. It had most likely never even occurred to this young woman that he could kill her with a flick of his finger if she displeased him. But she never had.

Well, perhaps once...when she had turned him into an owl, trapping the monarch in the form of a bird. But maybe that was his penance? "You would look lovely in black silk." He whispered, eyes gleaming into her own. He saw her eyes widen at whatever she saw in his own, then his powers were flaring.

Sarah screeched in surprise as she felt something slithering over her skin and glanced down to see long silken material sliding sensuously over her. They were impossibly long ties, which wound over the legs wrapped about Jareth's hips, sliding up from her ankles to her knees and thighs, yanking them away from her new lover. Her brown eyes went huge as her thighs were yanked up to her chest, opening her up even more to his penetration. As the silken scarves slid over her stomach and around to her back, then over her breasts, the Goblin King gave a thrilling growl and thrust up hard into her sex, burying deeper. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy, loving the feeling of the silk, his cock inside of her, and the heavy muscled warm body over her own.

Jareth watched in both amusement and hunger and he commanded the silk to wind about her arms, pulling them over Sarah's head. She was bound firmly, not enough to pain the brunette, but to make her feel helpless. The scarves flew out and wrapped about two white marble columns a few feet away, yanking her arms wide on the cushions. The Goblin King smirked down at her stunned expression and he slowly pulled out from inside of the girl, looking down with possessive eyes at her bound form. The black silk looked startling against her pure white skin and oh, so tempting, with her thighs to her chest, arms wide and her sex visible and gleaming with their juices.

"Jareth!" The brunette moaned at him in both arousal and embarrassment, as his blue-grey eyes darkened in pure lust, looking firmly between her legs and raking up over her form. Sarah didn't know what to make of the Goblin King binding her in such a manner, but it appeared to be turning him on greatly. As it was her.

"Sarah," He drawled, licking his lips. "You look absolutely _delectable_, my darling." And all his. Jareth had been quite serious when he told Sarah that she belonged to him. As he looked down over her supple limbs and smooth white skin, her glorious brown eyes filled with helpless desire and her dark hair falling in waves over her shoulders, he felt a jolt. Could the King truly allow her to go into the arms of another? Earlier that day before the elevator incident, he had fully intended to take his fill of the mortal someday soon, vowing vengeance, then discarding her callously. It had even crossed his mind to throw her to the wolves of his court, but the moment they had touched intimately and he had claimed her body, things had changed. There was a stirring deep inside, not just mere possessiveness as he often felt for new lovers, but far more. A deep-seated need to completely and utterly devour her, body, heart and soul. Forever.

"Will you give me everything that you are?" He asked her softly, his hands going to her thighs and sliding inwards.

Sarah's brown eyes watched him closely, a little confused by what Jareth was asking her. Her all? She sensed a deeper meaning in his words, but was bewildered. The deep need to completely give herself to his man was almost overwhelming. She desired him more than anyone else in their two words, had dreamed and longed to become his lover, and knew that her heart was captured by him. But this was nothing that the brunette could tell Jareth. Although she had let him have her body, she still didn't know his true motives. Surely, he wanted revenge for what she had done to him? Her heart began to beat faster in her chest as ravenous blue-grey eyes moved over her body, clear possessiveness in the gaze. She moaned as his bare hands caressed between her thighs, teasing over the pink lips over her sex, grazing her clit till she arched up, desperate for a firmer touch. He teasingly avoided the place the girl really wanted it and bent over her, kneeling at her backside and smoothing his hands over her stomach. It felt sinful to be bound by silk, but it excited and aroused her till she wanted to scream for more.

Wanted to shout for Jareth to do whatever the hell he wanted to her.

"Everything?" She whispered uncertainly, dazed and body burning for his. Everywhere the Goblin King touched with his hands, without gloves as she had always wanted to feel, was alive and tingling. His strong muscled body, a picture of masculine beauty, was brushing against her own as he leant over her. Jareth's gaze was mocking, but lustful and she moaned at him. "What do you mean?" Sarah demanded, arching up as his head lowered to her stomach and a hot wet tongue went into her bellybutton.

"I wish for all of you, Sarah. Submit to me completely." The blonde man growled out, his cock brushing her damp folds. He wanted to thrust back inside of her, but was enjoying teasing Sarah too much right then. She had no idea that she was never leaving his realm, that he intended to have her whenever and however he wanted. But this was not merely about sex anymore. His former enemy was completely at his mercy, under his power and his body, and that was all that mattered. Jareth wondered if she would fight him when she learned her fate and very much hoped that she would. He quite enjoyed her brown eyes flashing with wrath, chest heaving. His mouth slid over her stomach, nipping along tempting skin as silky as the scarves wrapped about her. "I will accept nothing less than total surrender."

Sarah should have been insulted by his words, but her breath caught at the sensuous look in Jareth's eyes, the purr in his tone. For once she did not _want_ to fight him. There was no little Brother to rescue, no battle to be fought, and though their wills were clashing, there was a sense of completion to being in his grasp. At his mercy. The brunette had known that one day he would have her at his mercy. That one day the Goblin King would be the one to win. And if she was being totally honest with herself, she didn't want to fight. She was back in the Underground and it didn't feel alien like the first time, or wrong to be his lover. It felt like fate. "If I do, what will you give me in return?" She asked him quietly, eyes becoming serious. He gave her a mocking glance and then his hand was moving between her legs and several fingers thrust up firmly into her sex, sliding in like water because she was so turned on. The girl screamed out, throat arching, writhing under him as a thumb rubbed over her clit.

"Why must I give you something in return?" Jareth demanded softly, licking his lips as he felt his fingers moving back and forth through slippery warm flesh. The girl's helpless moans of desire and surrender were music to his ears and his eyes darkened, beginning to burn with an inner fire.

"That would be only f-fair!" The brunette groaned at him, eyes rolling back in her head as the pleasure began to build up, the fingers inside of her sex moving faster and smoother inside of her. Was Jareth serious? He didn't want to give her anything in return, but demanded it all of her? She wasn't stupid enough to think this was the start of a relationship and Sarah did feel some fear at the thought of what he was going to do with her once he fucked her, but something inside of her hoped that he felt even a little of the emotions that she felt for this cruel, powerful Goblin King. He could be hard as ice, yet she sensed a softness there. Though he had been ruthless in seducing her in the elevator and ripped her clothing off, she had been more than happy to allow it. Thrilled by his forcefulness and lust. And she had wanted him for so long now! It stunned her to realise that she wanted far more than his lust. No, she wanted his love. Was he capable of it? She was pretty certain that her own feelings ran very deep, but she was afraid to give her heart to him and receive nothing in return.

The King felt a grin spreading over his face at her words. "Fair, Sarah? Are we going to have this conversation once more?" He murmured, hand wet with her juices as he sped up his motions, driving deeply inside. As Jareth watched, brown eyes clouded with pleasure and excitement and then he felt her inner muscles clenching about his fingers and the girl bowed up from the cushions, a breathy moan of ecstasy on her lips. He watched intently, his other hand dropping between his own thighs to cup his cock. His fingers slid about the hard flesh and stroked up and down, still moving inside of her as she trembled in the throes of passion. His mouth dropped to a straining nipple and sucked it inside his lips, teeth grazing the flesh before biting down firmly.

Sarah screamed as the pleasure was joined by pain and she felt those sharp incisors biting into her soft flesh. She thrashed in the hold of the scarves, yanking at the ones about her raised arms, but then the harsh bite was gone and a wet hot tongue was lashing over her breast, sucking the nipple hard. "You-you _bit me_!" She wailed at him, sweat sliding down her throat. Jareth's mouth followed it upwards from between her breasts up to her throat and she felt his fingers withdraw from inside of her with a wet sucking noise.

"I could not resist." Jareth drawled, eyes gleaming into her own as their faces came on level. "I did say that I wanted all of you, did I not?" Sarah glared at him and he chuckled, licking up over her chin to her mouth, where he claimed it roughly, thrusting her lips wide with his tongue and dominating her. The girl moaned at him as he nipped at her lips with his teeth, tongue thrusting back and forth into her wet cavern. The Goblin King devoured her for long minutes, his hand sliding over his aroused flesh with more urgency, balls going tight. "I want you so much, my little mortal." He whispered against her lips, drawing back. She looked at him with mingled anger, lust and defiance and he groaned, hips jerking as he almost came into the cushions.

"I want you too." The brunette whispered back, seeing triumph flash into Jareth's eyes a moment before she was being kissed again. He alternated between soft kisses and hard ones that forced her lips back into her teeth and his tongue to tangle sexily with her own. The King's blue-grey eyes held her own as he took her, his hand going to the breast he had wounded and caressing firmly. She winced as the pain from his bite hurt, but his thumb moved in circles about her nipple, bringing an equal pleasure. He was not like anyone she had ever met and it was thrilling to be under his powers, to have such a wild untamed lover. She could feel his movements as he pressed his body into her own, her thighs digging into her ribs as they were kept up and wide. He was touching himself and she felt a rush of pleasure at the thought, eyes darkening with lust. "I want to taste you." She blurted out.

The blonde man froze, his lips stilling against her own as Sarah's words sank in. Jareth drew back, knowing how shocked he looked, and realizing dimly that it had been a very long time since anyone had made him that way. That this innocent girl had even suggested such a thing, made him feel equal parts of ferocious lust, curiosity and surprise. As the Goblin King studied her, her eyes flew wide, mouth dropping in horror and humiliation, cheeks going red. "Do you now?" He mocked, moving away from her warm body till he was kneeling at her ass. His hands smoothed over her backside, then along her thighs, an elegant brow rising.

Sarah wanted to sink into the ground in utter humiliation as she saw amusement spreading through the King's gaze, his hands burning her skin wherever it touched. There was also a glint of something in his blue-grey eyes that seemed rather ravenous and it excited and scared her. What had she just said? Oh god! "I umm, damn did I just say that aloud?" She moaned in embarrassment, head turning away from him. From the corner of her eyes, the brunette saw him moving over her again, hands coming down on either side of her shoulders. "Just kill me now." She muttered, face red.

"What a waste that would be." Jareth replied, amusement dancing in his gaze.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:**The final chapter will be out in two days. I hope that you're enjoying your Jareth/Sarah smut? I had a lot of fun writing it!

For those interested in my original vampire novel, **A Dark Longing**, come and check out my website **Destiny's Publications**. That is the _only_ site that I am posting it on. Chapter Seven is coming out tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

******Title: ****Beloved ***********Soft Smut*******  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Facebook: **Link In Profile  
******The Jareth And Sarah Archives: **Link In Profile  
******Rating: **NC 17+******  
Couple: **Jareth And Sarah  
******Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge #********188 and 266 combined****' : Response Fanfic. **The owl form of Jareth has been following Sarah for months now, since she said the words. When Sarah gets annoyed enough to throw a rock at him and then flees into her apartment's elevator, she didn't expect him to fly in after her. She also didn't expect for that same elevator to become broken down from the blizzard gripping the city, or to discover that when the two of them touched, Jareth turns back into a man! **  
Chapters:** 5/5******  
Status: **Completed**  
Year Completed: **2013**  
****Size: **163 KB

**Comments:** Final chapter everyone! I'm so glad to have this one completed. :) No matter what other fandom's I write for, Labyrinth will still remain one of my favorites.

**Destiny's Gateway:**If you like to read romantic and sexy fanfiction, please come and check out my site. There are almost 4,000 stories up there by some talented Authors. It's for just about any pairing for any fandom that you can think of and the Sailor Moon section is quite large. Lots of Usagi and Mamoru romantic stories. A lot of my own Fanfics are there, that I haven't posted on FFnet. There are no restrictions on content. So that's any rating, any genre, any pairing. If you have your own fanfic, feel free to post it and get some great reviews and advise: destinysgatewayDOTcom (As FFnet does not allow URL's in the Fanfics, you'll have to just paste the link into your browser and replace the DOT with .)

**Destiny's Publications:**Got an original stories, songs and poems? Come on over to my other website **DPA**. If you're looking for some feedback and encouragement, this is the place to be. All of my own original works are going up there also. I have already started to post up my vampire novel **A Dark Longing** there. Even if you don't have a story to post, the Authors up there would appreciate your reviews. I know that I would! Link in profile, or you can enter this into your browser: destinyspublicationsDOTcom

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**BELOVED**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

He wanted to completely devour her! Sarah had taken him by surprise and the filthiest thoughts were going through his mind; where her mouth could go, the positions he could put her in. She had not objected to being bound in the silken scarves, which made the blonde man wonder just how far he could take her into the lust and darkness. Obviously, his foolish one had many hidden layers inside of her. She was not quite as innocent as she had been going through his Labyrinth, but that suited him fine. She was nothing like other females he had seduced and taken as lovers. "Sarah," He murmured intently, eyes burning into her face as his hand went to her cheek and turned her gaze to his own. "You may ask of me whatever you wish right now and I will grant it. I am your lover and willing slave."

The two went still as he spoke, their minds going back to the last moment in his Labyrinth. Back then, Jareth had told Sarah that he would be her slave if she feared, loved and obeyed him. Her wide brown eyes met his and clung, barely taking a breath as the tension in the air rose. A strange expression crossed his face and there was something in the King's eyes that confused her. Had he said that accidently in the heat of the moment? Or had he meant it? It hinted at deeper feelings for her and she dared not hope. He had pled with her in the end, to stop her from saving her Brother and saying the words, but the brunette had always wondered if he had been sincere in his offer. A part of her wanted that desperately. She had her pride, but right then, she needed him even if this one encounter was all they had. Even if he took her back to Earth after this and she never saw him again. "Perhaps I'm your willing slave too." She whispered, a painful look in her eyes.

The King watched her for a long moment, then a smile spread over his lips. He did not like that look in her expressive eyes, seeing clearly what Sarah was thinking. But she was wrong, this was never going to be over. "Then as your master, I command you to pleasure me...slave." He purred out, moving up her body till his thighs were pressed to her arms and his cock brushing her lips. The girl went redder, gaze dropping to his hard erection. She licked her lips and a rush of lust burned through him as her tongue came out and licked tentatively over him.

Sarah tasted Jareth's cum and she decided that she liked it, salty and yet mysterious. She couldn't meet his gaze as it seared into her, the brunette's lips parting wider as he moved closer and pressed in.

The Goblin King groaned and his lashes fell down over his eyes as his length pushed into her mouth and brushed over her tongue, enveloping him in wet heat. "Sarah." He breathed, hips driving back and forth gently, accustoming her to his large girth. He felt her breath on his cock, then Sarah sucked down and his vision faded into white, her flesh lapping over his arousal and a moan on her lips. Jareth pressed in deeper, stopping as she gasped, then moving back.

The brunette closed her own eyes, trying to feel and taste, exploring his cock with her tongue and mouth. Jareth thrust back in again almost tenderly and she was grateful, never having done this sort of thing before. But she wanted to know it all before he left her. Sarah fought back the sting of tears in her eyes, enjoying the stroke of his erection over her tongue. Her eyes went wide as he thrashed down firmly and drove down her throat till his public hairs tickled on her nose. He moved back out before she could run out of breath and she licked eagerly over the head of his cock before it thrust down again.

Jareth moved in and out of her mouth and throat, gradually speeding up, lust scorching in his veins. His hands went to her hair and threaded through the silky strands, pushing her onto him deeply as he buried himself once more. If it had been any other lover, he would have taken her hard and fast, with no care for her feelings. But this was Sarah. He had wanted her for so long and the revenge was distant in his mind, taking only pleasure and delight in his bed mate. "You are beautiful, my Sarah." He told her softly, eyes narrowed. The brunette's gaze met his own and he saw the mirror of his own passion there, his cock thrusting firmer and faster till his ass went tight and he was spilling his seed into her throat.

Sarah had little opportunity to even swallow, his essence going down her throat, hands tight to her hair to hold her to his hard length, a sexy moan on his lips. She felt her sex twitch, then to her surprise she also orgasmed, writhing against the cushions as Jareth drew out of her mouth. She desperately tried to rub her thighs together, but they were bound too far apart. Her eyes clamped shut, a cry on her lips, then before she could even divine his intent, the Goblin King was moving down her body and his cock drove up hard inside. She arched up, stunned by his action, and the fact that somehow he was still aroused.

"I am no mortal." The blonde man replied to her stunned gaze with amusement and lust, pressing deeper inside of her sex. Sarah was still trembling from her release, inner muscles clenching about him pleasurably. "You will find that I have a ferocious appetite for sex and no human man could ever compare to my stamina." She blinked at him, blushing at his words, then tilting her face up for a kiss. He willingly obliged, drawing out from inside of her, then thrusting hard back inside.

The brunette smiled at him and giggled, her hips driving up to meet his own as he started to move urgently, filling her over and over, till she was screaming out in ecstasy. "Oh god, take me. All of me!" Sarah cried out, barely knowing what she was saying. All she knew was that she never wanted this to end. The pleasure of being joined with him finally, the lust and excitement almost unbearable, and that burning gaze meeting her own. Jareth murmured something under his breath harshly, then he knelt up, his hands biting into her hips to keep her impaled on him, her lower body off of the ground. She felt her senses leaving her, body moving mindlessly against his own as he started to fuck her ruthlessly, eyes gleaming with something frightening. Her hands clenched, her knees pressing almost painfully into her breasts as the Goblin King dominated her body, moving it anyway he wanted, as his cock took her, going deeper till she felt it nudging in her stomach.

Jareth barely kept back his roar of triumph as Sarah completely submitted and he knew that she had said it without really thinking of the consequences. He had not needed her to agree to his terms, as he had not intended to let her leave him in any case, but to hear the girl give herself to him meant something far deeper than she could ever divine. She was his forever now. "Sarah." He snarled out, moving her up higher and fucking till her body rocked over the cushions, their breathing coming out in pants and moans of pleasure, her face consumed with passion. The blonde man's movement sped up till he was almost blurring, the magic searing his veins and his skin beginning to glow white. His lashes rose and his heart faltered in shock as he saw the brunette resonating with his powers also and knew that there was still some inside of her. He also knew exactly what it meant, though he had never believed the tales, and everything suddenly fell into place. Once she had given into him in mind and body, she had sealed her own fate...and his.

Admittedly he had been a tyrant of a ruler for centuries and he did not treat his women as much more than a pleasant diversion, firmly ignoring his advisor's prompts to wed and produce an heir. It had never really interested him. The thought of being bound to one female for the rest of her life had disgusted him. But not anymore. Jareth's head rose slowly and he raked blue-grey eyes over her luscious form. He had already decided that the mortal would never be returning to her world and having her as merely his mistress no longer appealed, because she deserved more. With Sarah ruling at his side and in his bed, he could feel complete. She was his perfect match.

His gaze narrowed on her speculatively; Queen Sarah, yes, he liked the sound of that very much.

With that resolved in his mind he turned his concentration back to the delightful handful under him. He would take absolutely no refusal from her, though he really did wonder if Sarah would truly have any objections, given that they had always come together so passionately and he had known from the moment they met, that it had been fate, but he had no doubts as to the final conclusion. This woman would have his world at her feet and perhaps himself also... They _were_ meant to be after all, as had been proved utterly by the magical glow about them. It was incredibly rare and he himself had only witnessed it in his own parents centuries ago. The brunette was most definitely not ready to hear that they were bound for the rest of her mortal life, so he kept it to himself.

In his world, in the Underground, when heart, mind and body finally merged from both people, it revealed their soulmate. Clearly he and Sarah had deep feelings that the two of them had never realised. It frankly stunned him that he had finally met her after all this time, because the Goblin King had never thought that he would find her.

Sarah wailed as the pleasure overwhelmed her and she crashed into an orgasm, feeling her body moving helplessly under his, fingers biting into her hips. But it felt incredible and far more powerful than the first time they'd had sex. Her dazed brown eyes focused on the man over her and widened in shock as she saw him glowing with a white nimbus, following his arms down to where he was gripping her. "Jareth-I'm glowing. You too!" She muttered, breaths gasping from her mouth as the ecstasy crashed over her yet again. Ravenous eyes met her own and the King bared his teeth, then jerked her body down hard as he thrust up. She groaned at the mingled pain and pleasure from their joining and felt a splash of hotness inside as he also found release. "W-why-?" She demanded, but he dropped her back to the cushions and quickly covered her body, the silken scarves vanishing to let her legs and arms free. A hard possessive mouth took hers and she wrapped arms about his shoulders, kissing back.

The blonde man kissed Sarah until he knew her mind had forgotten her question, not willing yet to answer what his own mind was still reeling in disbelief over, then he drew back and stared into her brown eyes. She looked back at him, face flushed and lovely and his brows drew together slowly in thought. Now that Jareth had made her his lover, despite his initial thoughts of fucking and leaving her, he knew that he couldn't let her go. Ever. No one else was worthy of him, only this brave beautiful mortal who still clearly possessed some of his powers. He could not allow her to go into the arms of another, anymore than he could allow her to return to Earth. The mortal was intended for him and he finally saw it clearly. He rolled over onto the side, his arms tight about her, running hands over her silky skin.

The brunette started to get her breath back, blown away by the lust and passion between them. She might have been a virgin a few hours ago, but she knew for certain that sex this passionate and wild would only ever be with him and that not everyone could find it in a lover. She felt a rush of anguish at the thought of him now sending her back to Earth and knew that she would never forget the Goblin King for as long as she lived. "What are you going to do with me?" Sarah asked him slowly, her voice barely above a whisper. She waited for him to answer, her lips pressing to the sweaty warm skin of his throat. Oh please, she thought silently, don't throw me away. Not after this...

Jareth knew what was going through the girl's head, her arms wrapped about his shoulders almost desperately, mouth pressing kisses to his throat. For a moment he didn't answer, knowing that Sarah deserved her anguish for what she had done to him, but also knowing that it would be quite fleeting. For turning him into an owl, she could give him this small triumph. He was after all, still the Goblin King! He pulled back, hands smoothing over her back possessively, then he kissed her deeply as if trying to brand her. The King moved reluctantly from her sweet lips and his eyes were tender as they looked into her apprehensive pained ones. Poor innocent Sarah. Perhaps if she had not been so naive, she would have already figured out that he had never treated her as he did others. He had allowed her to take the loyalty of his subjects, speak to him as no one had ever dared, reordered time for her sake, given her every opportunity to defeat him despite his better judgement. She had also stolen something other than his powers.

"You will never be allowed to leave my side again, my Queen." He told her gently. The Goblin King saw her face become stunned and a desperate hope entered her eyes, then an absolutely breathtaking smile spread across her lips. She finally understood that she wasn't returning and that Sarah was now his forever. And one day soon, she would rule by his side. Perhaps on that day, Jareth would even tell her what the white glow about them had meant.

The dark-haired girl grinned at him, his words making her melt inside. He had called her his Queen! It had to mean that Jareth wanted to marry her and Sarah couldn't think of going back to her old life without him. She wanted him in her life, good or bad. Sarah couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. So long she had wanted this cruel, powerful King, thinking that he would discard her when he had made her his lover, and send her back to her empty lonely life on Earth. Something inside of her couldn't quite grasp that Jareth really wanted _her_. But he did. She could see it in his eyes. Perhaps it was not quite love with them, but there was passion there, and his blue-grey eyes held a tenderness that made her want to cry. "I never want to, my King." She whispered, head rising from the cushion quickly to press to his. The King kissed her hard and possessively and she melted into him. But then she jerked back and eyed him accusingly. "You never intended for me to go back to Earth, did you?"

"No." Jareth replied wickedly, his hand going from her back to her stomach and caressing upwards to her breasts. He stroked down her body to between her thighs and rubbed against her sex, then drew his fingers to his mouth and sucked down sensuously, delighted when Sarah went bright red, unable to look away. "You belong to me and I will take no refusal." For a moment, her eyes narrowed and he waited for her scathing retort, enjoying the fire burning in her gaze as she glowered at him. "Have you any objections?" The Goblin King drawled arrogantly.

Sarah's lips parted and she made to speak, to take the arrogant King down a peg, but then she broke into a helpless laugh. He was just too much, but that was something that she adored about him. Life would never be boring at his side and they were absolutely incredible when they had sex. It didn't mean that she would let him get away with it, of course, but she would let Jareth win just this once. She owed him for turning him into an owl! "None come to mind." She murmured, smacking his chest. She was rather stunned when he grabbed her hand and drew it down to his cock, pressing her fingers about his length and practically purring. The brunette moaned and caressed him hesitantly, then with more ardour, becoming aroused as she touched him intimately. "Jareth, do you believe in love?" She asked him shyly, exploring his cock and wishing he was inside of her again. But she really did want to know if her growing feelings for him could one day be returned. When his eyes widened in a considering manner and he didn't answer for a long moment, her cheeks went red and she looked away, hand stilling. Of course he didn't...but maybe one day she could show him how to love her.

Good lord, but the brunette had come right out and said what he never expected to cross her lips, save for perhaps a few years in the future. "Sarah," He said slowly, an amused glint entering his blue-grey eyes. "I could hardly change my world by magic, reorder time, wilfully allow my own subjects to betray me as you traipsed through my Labyrinth and then begged you to love me, if I did not have at least _some_ deep feelings for you." Perhaps it was not love yet, as he had never felt it before, but he was confident that one day Sarah could show him how. If the soulmate glow was anything to go by, on some level, they did indeed love each other and one day they would be _in love. _He would allow this weakness, but only for her. His own hand dropped to hers and pressed warm fingers more firmly about his cock, encouraging his lover to touch him again.

"Oh." Sarah replied happily, her brown eyes filling with happy tears. She had thought earlier that day that all Jareth wanted was revenge and until they had once more looked into each other's eyes as man and woman and been intimate, the brunette had never even believed that her feelings would be returned. But now she could. He wasn't lying to her, she had never been more certain of something in her life. The brunette moaned under her breath as she was rolled onto her back and her thighs were parted, the King thrusting his hardness up inside of her. She wrapped her legs about his ass and welcomed his heavy weight over her as he started to gently move inside. "Jareth, I know that we've been enemies and I trapped you as an owl, but you wouldn't lie to me about this would you?" She whispered uncertainly. "It isn't a trick?"

"Sarah, I will never lie to you again, nor trick you. I have...far too much respect, no matter what has happened between us in the past." He replied seriously. When Sarah searched his eyes, clearly longing to believe him, the King made certain to keep his gaze level. He had told her the truth. As his future Queen and his soulmate, he could never base their new relationship on lies or trickery. She was the one woman in both of their worlds that he would never do this to now. He had respected her since she first wished Toby away and solved his Labyrinth and during the process, she had stolen his heart.

"Furthermore, my Darling," Jareth whispered, brushing her lips tenderly with his own. "I do not refer to my every lover as _My Queen_." He could not have been more blatant about his affections for her. The girl-child he had deep feelings for and had seduced into his arms, still retained such innocence and naivety that she couldn't even comprehend the sheer depths of his devotion by his actions that day. Sarah had been allowed things that no other woman had ever been and the Goblin King could truthfully say that he had never felt more than a passing affection for the females who had shared his bed over the centuries.. To say that he merely desired and longed for Sarah Williams simply did not do justice to what he was feeling for her. And those emotions were returned by herself; he would have bet his entire kingdom upon the fact!

The dark-haired girl grinned at him, her arms sliding up his bare arms to cup his cheeks, her eyes intent as they met Jareth's. "Then I will gladly fear you, love you and do as you say, as long as you will do the same for me." Sarah had a suspicion that her heart was already hopelessly entangled with the Goblin King's, but she had never been in love before, and knew that they would have to take things slowly. One day at a time. They had become lovers, but the two didn't really know each other. He was far older than her and she had to learn his ways, explore the Underground, be trained to be a Queen worthy to rule at his side. But she would never be alone again.

"You have a deal, Sarah." He growled out, then his gaze raked down over her naked breasts hungrily and his cock began to take her ravenously, loving her passionate cries. His lover arched up, baring her throat and he gladly lowered his mouth to her neck and sucked on her skin, body burning with lust. She was so beautiful and belonged only to him. Jareth could feel that not all of his powers had returned to him and was fairly certain already that she was no longer a human girl. Not if she was his soulmate. The bond between intended might meant that she would live as long as himself and when one of them died so would the other. Perhaps a strength and a weakness...

But she would have lived centuries in any case because of the powers that she had stolen from him. Tests would need to be made, of course, but the King had high suspicions that his Queen-to-be was now as immortal as himself, her body changed by the powerful force it had contained for many months. The white glow that had appeared about them both as they were intimate joined was only further proof that they were meant for each other. He dimly recalled his Mother speaking of it many centuries ago, telling stories of two souls parted that would one day come together. He had wanted to believe those old tales about soulmates and how their was a female out there for him that would be match in every way. It was said that he would know her by the white light of their souls finally joining.

But he could inform her of that at a later stage, perhaps after their wedding, or their firstborn son.

As Sarah writhed under his muscled body, completely giving into the passion blazing through them, she knew that she had never felt this happy in her whole life. Except perhaps for the thirteen hours she spent facing dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, in the realm of the gorgeous Goblin King, who would one day be her Husband. She couldn't quite believe that her dreams had come true. Not the ones that she'd had when she was younger and wanted to escape her life, but the new one that had filled her with longing after the two of them had met in the Labyrinth. The brunette had wanted to save her Brother, but she had been drawn irresistibly to the ruler of the Underground and had only realized her feelings for him after he had been turned into an owl. The thought of being a Queen truly boggled her mind, but she knew that she was up to the task. Hoggle and her friends were all there after all. "Jareth, I don't know anything about being a Queen." She said worriedly.

"You will learn. And if any of my subjects give you insult, I will suspend them head-first into the Bog of Eternal Stench." He told her with an evil glint in his eye. Jareth was completely serious, but Sarah eyed him uncertainly, then threw her head back for him to nibble over her throat. He kissed over to her shoulder and then parted his lips and bit down lightly, dragging his teeth over skin. The brunette shuddered and he smirked, knowing he was going to enjoy showing her the pleasure and pain of being his lover. She was already such a passionate creature and he knew that he had met his match in wits and in his bed. Once his little mortal had gained confidence in their intimacies, he was certain that she would be as fiery and bold as she had always been whenever they had met. His Queen would be strong, passionate, and more than his match.

"I umm, have something to confess." Sarah murmured into his ear, shivering with pleasure as his teeth nipped at her playfully, bringing her slight pain and a lot of excitement. "That night in my room when I took off my clothes with the curtains open...I knew you were there watching me."

The blonde man paused and drew back, his brows raised as he met her guilty brown eyes. "You _knew_ I was there?" He asked her in disbelief, recalling that night perfectly. He had thought that Sarah was oblivious to him outside the window, watching with lust as she bared her skin, and now she admitted that she had known the whole time. Jareth swiftly kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and devouring for long minutes, fiercely turned on by what he had learned. So she had wanted him that badly, as much as he had wanted her? "I will have to punish you for that later." He growled against her lips and started to fuck her harder, thrusting up harder inside of the girl and began a fast, lustful rhythm, delighted and enthralled by Sarah's flushed joyful face and her confession. What a wicked little mortal he had chosen as his future Wife. He liked it a lot. "Have you any objections to my naming our first son?" He asked softly, blue-grey eyes gleaming into her own possessively. His hands moved over her thrusting breasts and he caressed up towards her face, then tangled into her hair. He had only begun to touch on the passion and lust between a man and woman and he had centuries of experience to share with her. This lovely mortal would be his only lover now for the rest of their lives and that fact did not disappoint him in the slightest.

"Hmm? N-No?" The brunette gasped back, lashes falling down over her eyes so that she could savour the movement of his hard flesh inside of her body. It felt absolutely exquisite and she hoped that the lust between them would always burn so brightly.

The Goblin King chuckled richly hands sliding underneath her ass and pushing her up firmer onto his cock, seeing Sarah coming completely undone as their forms moved together in a passionate dance. "I think I'll name him Toby." He whispered into her ear, tongue sliding over the curve.

Sarah's body faltered under his and her eyes shot open in disbelief. "What?!" She choked out, overcome with laughter. The two grinned at each other and held on tighter as they reached their peak, the orgasm blazing through them. "Jareth, you're incorrigible!" She told him.

Jareth smirked down at her, a mocking glint in his eyes. He kissed her lips lingeringly, knowing that he would never tire of the one he had chosen to share the rest of his immortal life. When he replied a moment later, his tone was rather mocking. "My darling, you have absolutely _no_ idea."

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:**Couldn't resist the soulmate angle. I thought, with Jareth living in a world of magic, why wouldn't the one that had been born for him, be revealed in a glow as they finally met in heart, body and soul? I might do another Jareth and Sarah Fanfic soon, so keep an eye out. I'm also about to post Chapter Eight of my original vampire novel series **A Dark Longing** on my site **Destiny's Publications**, so come and check it out! :) It has romance, battles, sex and bondage, magic and more.


End file.
